How My Life Changed
by CynthiaSylar
Summary: My Name is Ellie Allen. I am 21 years of age, with hair the colour of dark chocolate, brown eyes and freckles. A little over four years ago, I ran away from home. I took up all my things, as many as I needed, and ran. I became homeless, spending my hours sitting in a tree. That's when I met Spencer Reid. He changed my life. I don't know why, but I couldn't be happier.
1. Chapter 1

**So, Hey. This is my first ever Criminal Minds Fic! I hope you like it. Please, any criticism and feedback is appreciated. So... yeah...**

**Oh and I _Will_ post ever Wednesday! Just give me a PM if I forget!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**- CynthiaSylar**

* * *

**April 6th 2013: 2:50pm**

I sighed as I finally managed to sit down in the tree, my usual tree. I had been coming here for years, sitting in this tree, watching the world go past me. I had never been a part of it, always an outcast. I attached my bag to the closest branch before opening it, pulling out a can of fruit. "Enjoy it Ellie, it's the last can you have..." I sighed again before opening it with my can opener and eating it with a plastic fork.

It's all I could afford. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm homeless, but my money just ran out along with my food. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I had to find a way of getting some more money, as long as it didn't include stealing or hurting anyone. I soon finished my meal, if that's what you could call it, and put away the rubbish in my bag.

I zipped my bag up and dropped it out the tree, going to follow it but I lost my footing. I gave a small scream and closed my eyes as I fell out the tree, but the impact of the floor never came. Instead, I could feel two arms holding me up. I opened my eyes and looked straight into dark chocolate ones. I struggled a bit and he put me down. People were my weak suit, I preferred staying away, doing my own thing, as long as no one bothered me.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was kind, caring and that shocked me. After a few moments of hesitation, I nodded my head. It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen out a tree, done it hundreds of times in the last 4 years. At least today got little better. "Are you sure?" I nodded again, now talking has always been a problem especially with new people, it usually took me a while to speak. Which was a problem here.

I moved away from the man and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Suddenly 6 more people crowded around us and I felt a panic beginning to rise. _Was I going to be mugged? Kidnapped?_ I took in deep breaths until a blonde spoke up. "My names Penelope Garcia, this is Aaron Hotchner, JJ, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Spencer Reid, our boy genius." She introduced them all and I smiled slightly, at least I knew my saviours name.

"Nice moves Kid... Didn't think you could run that fast." The dark skinned one, Derek said. I looked completely confused, as I held my bag close to me as best I could. "Don't be alarmed..." JJ said and I took in deep breaths, my eyes watching them all. "What's your name?" she asked me but I stayed silent.

I didn't like the situation I was in. I just wanted to get away, to be free of whatever is going on here. I opened my mouth to speak but my selective muteism kicked in and I couldn't produce a sound. "Are you sure you're okay?" The one called David said and this time, I shook my head. I wanted to speak with them, but it's the method of how. "Do you need something to write with?" I looked up to Spencer and nodded my head quickly.

Somehow he had managed to understand what I need; something to write with. Within minutes he had pulled something out his bag and handed it to me. I took both the pen and paper gratefully before writing on it quickly.

_I'm sorry, excuse my writing. It's been four years since I have needed to use it, My names Ellie, Ellie Allen._

I handed him the paper and watched as he read it, which seemed like a second. "Well, hello Ellie, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at him, a good smile, something else I hadn't done for years. "So what are you doing out here alone? Surely a pretty lady like you would have someone?" Derek asked and I looked at him shocked before looking down at myself.

"I... I'm... not... pretty..." I tested my words and found I could speak. Guess I trusted them to a small extent, or just enough to talk. "You.. You are pretty. You look beautiful." Emily complimented me and I just smiled. "Du findest, ich bin schön?" she smiled at me, "Ja, ich finde dich sehr schön," she replied and I instantly felt better. "What did she say?" Aaron asked Emily who just smiled. "She asked me if I thought she was beautiful and I said I did."

Tears filled my eyes and I started to cry happily. "Ellie? Are you okay?" I nodded my head and Spencer pulled me into a hug. "Best birthday ever..." I muttered as I hugged him back. "What do you mean best birthday ever? Is it your birthday?" I could hear the bouncing of blonde curls on Penelope's head and smiled. "Ja, ich habe geburstag!" Penelope looked over to Emily who just nodded her head. "Try and speak English Ellie, it helps those who don't know the language."

I gave a small chuckle, loving just what was happening here. People, I was enjoying company of others. "So... Ellie, you having a party to celebrate?" I pulled back from the lovely hug Spencer had given me to stare curiously at Penelope. "Party?" I asked, "What's that?" They all stared at me funny. "What, do i have something on my face...?" I paused for a second, "Wait don't answer that..." I said and gave them all pointed looks.

"What do you mean, don't answer that? and no you don't have anything on your face... It's just you haven't heard of what a party is?" David looked at me and I shook my head. "No I haven't and I said don't answer that because of how I am..." I gestured to myself. "I mean if you went into my bag, you will find a bunch of useless crap, a can opener, plastic forks, three empty cans of fruit..." I trailed off and realised I have probably said too much about myself.

"Oh Hun, you need a birthday party. Let us take you out for dinner, it's the least we can do..." I shook my head. "No thanks, It's better I don't, people won't like it..." I cursed and internally kicked myself. "Shut up Ellie..." I muttered to myself, not sure why in hell I was telling these people these things. "Ellie, are you okay? You seem... to be acting strange..." JJ said and I nodded. "Yeah, I just need to go home..."

I was lying, and I could see that they knew I was lying. "Ellie, tell us, what's wrong?" I shook my head and walked away, I had to escape them. Derek grabbed my arm gently and I pushed him back. "Please, just leave me alone..." I said to them before running off. "Ellie! Wait!" I kept running, wanting to get away.

* * *

**April 6th 2013: 4pm**

I had no idea how long I had been running from them, but I didn't stop till I had reached the usual work place I laboured for god knows how long, just for a minimum wage. I could do better than this place here. I had a degree in Chemistry, Physics, Biology and English. I could run miles without getting tired and I had a great aim. And here I was, stuck working as a waitress for a cafe/restaurant.

I hated it, but I had to work.

I walked inside, making sure I looked presentable before I walked up to the counter. "Hello, I'm looking for Miss Jones." The woman at the counter looked up and turned for the kitchen to yell behind her. "Miss Jones! You have someone looking for you!" I internally flinched at the yell. I hated it, any form of yelling killed me.

A plump woman came out the kitchen and walked up to me. "What can I do for you?" She was a snobby woman, with greasy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was short for someone who looked only 35 but she was way older than that, that much I could tell. "I wish to apply for the job? You said I could be a waitress here. Is the position still open?" Miss Jones looked me up and down before shaking her head. "Sorry, but I'm not having a bum like you in my cafe."

I looked at her shocked. "I've been here before Jackie, you said I could have it! You can't just do that!" I was exasperated, after all the times I've worked here, she decides now that I can't work here. "Why not?" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. "Oh I know where you sleep. Down in the park! I don't want a bum like you diseasing up my cafe!" I was glad the cafe was empty, to spare me the embarrassment.

"You mean a cafe that's already falling apart? How are you keeping this thing open? It's a fucking dump!" I was yelling at her now, my anger just taking over. I had had enough of this. Always being turned down, I had done everything physically possible to make myself look presentable and she still turns me down when this dump needs all the help it can get.

"My cafe, is not a dump!"

I was pushing buttons now, and I knew I should stop, but I was so angry. "Guess what. It is a fucking dump! And you're just too dumb to notice!" I had pressed the wrong button here and hit a nerve with her. Jackie moved closer and tried to punch me, but I ducked down and kicked her feet from under her. She hit the floor with a thump and I knew I was doing wrong.

I turned to leave her cafe when she grabbed my leg, pulling me down to the floor before she climbed on me. I fought back, struggling to get out from under her. Jackie had me pinned to the floor as she sat down on my back. I kept struggling until I managed to get her off balance, and buck her off. I got to my feet quickly and moved away as fast as I could. Jackie lunged for me again and I panicked.

I swung out my fist, connecting it with her face as she ran at me. I watched her as she fell to the side with a thump, hitting the floor unconscious. I stared at her for a few minutes before I realised I should run. I looked over to the employees before turning and running out the cafe. I ran down the street before I looked behind me. As soon as I did, I crashed into someone, knocking us both to the ground, me on top, him on bottom.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." I repeated before I looked up into those dark chocolate eyes. "Mr Reid?" I got off of him quickly and helped him up before realising I had spilt his coffee all over him. "Oh god I'm sorry... Dammit... I'll pay for it... I swear!" I said to him, sounding a little panicked. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "It's okay. Really... I can put my suit jacket on over the top..." I slowly stopped panicking and just looked at him. He had short brown hair, that seemed to be combed neatly across his head, he was wearing a white shirt, with a blue tie and black trousers, with these brown shoes. He was carrying a brown shoulder bag, which seemed to be full of his supplies for whatever he worked as.

"Come on... I'll take you to the others." He pulled off his bag to put on his grey jacket before throwing on the bag again. "Shall we?" I nodded my head and walked with him silently. "I'm sorry about the coffee... I hope you don't have to go to work today..." I sounded slightly worried but kept a small smile on my face. "Yeah, don't worry about it. It should be our day off today, the whole team, but I always carry spare shirts with me.. Just in case..." I looked up at him shocked, "You carry fresh shirts with you? really?" He looked down on me, since he was taller than me before chuckling. "No... But I probably should, if we keep meeting like this..."

I gave a full smile and chuckled too before he led me to another small cafe. I swallowed the lump in my throat but followed him inside. "I will just head to the bathroom..." I gave him a smile and he pointed at the table. "We're right there. Just sit down when you have finished," I nodded and disappeared into the girls bathroom before standing in front of the mirror.

I was a mess. My usually straight dark brown hair was in all places and dull, making it look scruffy and lifeless. My brown eyes looked black in the light and the rings around my eyes showed how little sleep I was getting. My freckles, were light instead of the usual dark they were, which worried me, it showed how little sunlight I was getting. I looked sadly at myself, I was a wreck... But I guess four years of homelessness can do this to you.

I pulled away from the mirror, noticing how cracked my lips looked before I examined my body in the mirror. You couldn't see how thin I was, which I was glad for, but I knew that I was 10 stone in weight since I last looked four years ago, but because I haven't been eating properly, I knew I was smaller than at least 8 stone. Which really was bad...

I quickly washed my face, clearing it of the dirt before washing my hands quickly. If I was going to spend time with them, then I would make sure I was properly presentable. Quickly drying my face, I inspected myself again, I looked cleaner now, much better than before, but I was still a mess. Taking a deep breath, I moved towards the door, gripping the door handle, I pulled it open and walked out into the cafe.

I could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for the criticism in the first Chapter. I need it to help me continue... If You think it goes too fast, please tell me. I will re-edit Chapter 3 and slow it down, but at the moment, this is what its meant to be like. This is how fast its meant to go, it will slow down as it progresses, but at the moment, its like a mind.**

**I hope you guys like this book. I've been working it off of a dream I had once. So, I'm still working out the kinks in it and fixing it up. Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own Criminal Minds, Just my characters**_

* * *

I walked down to their table, keeping my head low and a small smile on my face. "Ahh, Ellie, glad you could join us..." David said before moving over to allow me to sit down. I took the seat slowly and took a deep breath. "Thanks Mr Rossi." I said to him, using my manners as I looked up at them. "I'm sorry I ran... It's just... I don't usually get to talk with people... I panicked..." They all looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay Ellie, We understand..." David said. "Penelope, JJ, Emily, David, Aaron, Derek and Spencer?" I said pointing to them individually, just to make sure I got their names right. "Yup, that's us..." I smiled more, I had always been good with names. I could name everyone I had ever met since I was 6, and that was 15 years ago. "So what can we get the birthday girl today?" Penelope said and I shook my head. "Nothing please, I can't ask you to do that..." She shook her head this time and Aaron spoke.

"It's your birthday, let us at least buy you a drink, how old are you today?" I smiled slightly. "I'm 21 today, but I can't ask you to do that. I can't pay you back..." Something seemed to click in Derek's mind and he spoke. "That's what you meant by people won't like it... You don't have any money do you? Your food was cans of fruit... You live in that tree..." I looked taken aback before looking down at the table. "Is that true, Ellie?" Spencer asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah... It is..."

There was a small silence before I spoke up again. "I can't have you buy things for me because I can't pay you back... I already owe Spencer a new shirt, which I have no idea how to pay for, the woman who used to hire me no longer wants me near her cafe, not to mention I knocked her out..." Derek started to chuckle and everyone gave him funny looks. "Come on guys, that was a little bit funny, I mean come on... Ellie looks like she couldn't hold out for herself, but she knocked someone out..." I saw Aaron give him a small smile and everyone shook their heads.

"Still, don't worry about paying us back, just please eat..." JJ said and I eventually nodded. "Fine... But I will pay you back eventually..." they just nodded their head before a waitress came over. She kept her gaze on me, probably noticing how much of a bum I actually looked as she spoke to the others. "So what can I get you?" She put on a fake smile and I kept my gaze down. "Can we have, eight slices of chocolate cake please, with seven Pepsi's..." Penelope looked to me and I nodded wanting a Pepsi too, "make that eight Pepsi's and the speciality meal." Penelope ordered for us all and the waitress nodded.

"It will be with you shortly," As soon as she walked away, I looked up again and felt more relaxed, I hated new people, but with these guys, I felt safe, at ease, better than I have all my life. There was idle chit chat going around the table and I felt left out, which is usually what happened. Slowly I began to lose myself in my thought, and just stared at the table, that was until Derek pulled me from my thoughts by arguing with the waitress.

"I don't care what she looks like, she's with us she gets the things we ordered!" he yelled at the waitress and I could feel a small panic rising. "I'm sorry Sir, I can't serve her. My boss says so..." I looked a little sad and got up. "I'll just leave... Enjoy the meal..." tears filled my eyes and I had known deep down that this would happen. "Ellie... wait..." I shook my head and walked quickly out the cafe, it was going to happen, I knew it would have, it always does.

"Ellie..." I felt someone catch up to me but by this time I was already crying. "Ellie it's okay..." They stopped me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in their chest and just cried hardly. "It's okay..." I recognised the voice now, it was Derek's. He rocked me gently before I finally calmed down enough to stop crying. "I'm sorry... This... has been the best birthday I have ever had... and I can't go anywhere..." Derek made me look at him and I sniffed sadly.

"I have nowhere to go Derek, My parents... aren't my parents. They abused me since I was adopted... and I just couldn't stand it..." I shook my head and he wiped my tears from my face. "How long have you been on the streets?" he asked me calmly and I just looked at him sadly, "Four years..." I said as the others joined us. "Four years of what?" Spencer asked and walked closer to me. "Four years... of homelessness..." I said.

They all looked concerned for me, which is something else I found shocking. "We need to get you some food..." Penelope said before Aaron got a call, "Hello?" he said as he answered it. "Yes, sure..." he hung up the phone and looked to his team, all of them nodded, but I noticed a small sad look in Spencer's eyes. "It's on home turf, but it's a homicide..." Now it was my turn to look confused. "Homicide...?" I asked and they nodded,

"We work for the FBI. A unit called the BAU. We work in behaviour," Emily explained to me and I nodded. "But, you're coming with us anyway pumpkin," Penelope said and I shook my head. "I couldn't... It's an FBI building... I can't..." I stuttered out, feeling panicked. "Hey, it's okay, You'll be with Pen, she can have you in her office of computers..." I looked to Penelope who nodded, "Yes, and we can get you some food too!"

A small bubble of hope appeared in my stomach, _Was this it? Could I finally feel normal?_ Penelope took my arm before everyone headed for a two separate cars. Aaron, JJ, Emily, David and Derek in a black SUV and Spencer, Penelope and me in a small red car. "Hope you don't mind sitting in the back..." Penelope said and I shook my head. I watched them climb in, but I was hesitant. "Ellie... You okay?" I didn't know how to take this.

"I haven't... been in one of these... before..." I felt shy to say it, but I was scared. Spencer climbed out and smiled at me as he walked closer. "Come on. I'll sit with you..." I nodded my head and allowed him to help me into the car. At least I knew what it was. I felt confined in the car, but I spent 15 years going to school on foot, I never passed my test. I didn't have the money for it. I knew how to, just never had any legality to it.

Spencer climbed in next to me and helped me put on my belt, before strapping himself in. The car was nice, but I felt out of place. I closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to run wild as Penelope started up the engine. My mind was sifting through a load of information I had taken in under the days, but it mainly focussed on Spencer and his friends. How it seemed like Spencer seemed to be around me all the time. The thought made me smile, I had never had someone like that before.

I had no idea how long I had been in my mind, but I was soon pulled out when Spencer said my name. "Ellie..." there was a snapping of fingers in front of my face. "Ellie, we're here..." I opened my eyes and looked to him, I realised there was a faint smile on my face, a ghost of a smile as others would put it, I had never had that before. So that was new.

I watched what Spencer did as he unclipped his belt and I copied it on mine. As soon as I was unclipped, I climbed out the car just after him and stood close to Penelope as we walked inside. I felt my panic rise again, I was always scared of people, security or any type of person that was allowed to use force, it scared the life out of me.

We had to walk through a metal detector and I felt my panic rise more. "Ellie, may I take your bag?" Penelope asked and I handed it to her quickly, I wanted to get through this quickly, and away from every guard I could see. My selective muteism kicked in again and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak at all. I had had selective muteism since I was a child. I officially found out when I was 6 years old, but never got any treatment for it because it was 'too expensive' so my adoptive parents said, but they only wanted to reserve their money.

I could feel myself freeze up as I looked around panicked. JJ and Emily seemed to see my panic, and walked over to me. "Ellie, it's okay. We're with you... just take in deep breaths," I nodded my head and tried to take in deep breaths. They guided me closer to the detector, my breathing calmer than it was, before a security officer allowed me to step through. It let off a loud bleep as I got to the other end and I felt my panic come back.

The officer moved closer to me and I took a step back quickly. It was like home all over again. "Ellie..." Aaron said walking over to me and whispering something to the guard. "Ellie... it's okay... look at me." I looked to him, feeling like I couldn't breathe. "He will only use the wand to scan over your body. Okay?" I nodded my head and felt my hands shake. "Close your eyes, it's okay..." I could feel the others of the team watching me.

I closed my eyes, and the scanning wand moved around me, I somehow managed to stay calm through this, before the wand bleeped again. My eyes shot open and I looked around panicked. I couldn't tell them anything. I was too scared to speak and I was so scared. The guard moved over before doing a frisk search. Tears filled my eyes as he did, and I felt like I was back at home all those years ago. "Ma'am can you tell me what it is?" he said as he stood back up, not finding anything.

I shook my head, unable to say anything to him. "Ellie, do it please..." I looked even more closer to crying before Spencer walked over. "She has selective muteism, it's common in children but not adults, it isn't unheard of but she has it." I mimicked typing, wanting something to write or type with. Spencer pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I looked it over for a moment, trying to figure out how it worked, before I finally managed to find something to type on and pressed the corresponding keys.

_Accident as Child. Metal in leg_

I handed it to Spencer who looked it over before telling the officer. "Very well. Continue on with this..." he handed me a pass and I attached it to my clothes. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag which Aaron had picked up for me. I grabbed my bag quickly and wiped my eyes as quick as I could, making sure that they couldn't see the tears that had filled them. I stayed close to Spencer before we moved into the big main room.

"We have to be briefed.." Spencer said to me and I nodded, keeping my head down. "Do I follow?" I managed to whisper to him and he looked at me before smiling a little. "Of course... But if you don't want to see pictures... of uh... you don't have to..." I didn't have to hear the word to know what he was on about. "I'll be okay..." I muttered to him and he led me into the briefing room, allowing me to take a seat and for him to stand behind me.

_Why did I feel so safe?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why it didn't work properly last time. I need to find out why it does this... gah!**

**Sorry**

* * *

"Today's case, is a stalker." Penelope started, "These are the last two victims. Michelle Holmes, and Abby Stanford, they were all found with burns on their stomachs, legs and wrists and they were all bound," I watched the screen, ignoring Spencer behind me. Penelope had pulled up two pictures, one of each victim. They were all brown haired, with brown eyes, all looked similar in hair styles and face shape.

"They all look similar, so we have a type..." David said, and I presumed I should start calling them from their last names, like I was taught to. "What's the age range of these women Garcia?" Derek asked and Penelope looks to the screen. "They range from 17 to 21, so pretty young..." I took in the information, silently cursing my eidetic memory.

My mind kept travelling to something else. About why I trusted them so much. _Was it a phase? Was it because I just wanted company since I've been alone for years. Too scared to go close to someone..._ I let off a small sigh, silent, but there. _Or was... was it because, someone had finally taken interest in me, spoken to me, cared for me?_ Everything I thought just made it all the more worse. I couldn't just trust them like this.

Aaron looked around the room before his eyes landed on me. "Okay, may I ask why Ellie is sitting in this room?" I looked up at him and felt my heart race. _Was I not allowed in here?_ I swallowed dryly, before looking down at the table. "She didn't want to stand out there alone, she didn't seem comfortable... You did see how she was with the officer at the detector..." Aaron nodded before looking to me. "You don't have to see this Ellie... You know that right?" I nodded and looked back up.

"I do not mind. I have seen worse..."

They all gave me blank stares which caused me to shift slightly in my seat. "How in god's name have you seen worse?" Derek asked and I gave a small smile. "I just have..." I didn't really want to speak about it, so I chose a safe route. Derek nodded and looked back to the case. "Do you have any reports of more stalking?" I asked them and Penelope nodded. "Another woman, Laura Adams, she keeps getting pictures of a guy, sent to her door. It fits the M.O of the others."

I nod my head and swallows the lump in my throat. I felt like my throat was constricting. Like it was forcing me to face the truth, except I was fighting the truth. Soon enough, the brief was over and I stayed where I was, the table littered with different pictures of body parts, and the four women. JJ was putting up the pictures on a board and writing next to them, showing what they knew. "Morgan, you and Rossi visit the dump sites, JJ you stay here with Reid and see what you can come up with. Emily, you're with me..." The team nodded before going about for what they were told.

I kept my eyes on the paper, reading through everything I could see. Taking it all in. "Laura Adams, 22 years old, you shouldn't be in this pile..." I muttered to myself. I wanted so much to help this woman, but I needed to understand why she was being targeted. I could feel Spencer watching me, and I knew JJ was too, the others already gone to the sections they were assigned to.

I looked up to meet their gazes and gave a small smile. "I hope you don't mind if I try and help..." They seemed reluctant to answer me, and I knew he didn't want me in on this case. None of them did, but I was here and I wanted to help. I got to my feet and looked over all the information once more. "Is there a quiet place I could go?" I asked them and JJ nodded. "Down the hall, the third door, Penelope's room..." I nodded and smiled at them lightly before following the instructions.

I walked into a fairly big room, with computers all over the place, and I knew it was Penelope's, because of all the color around it. Just like her personality. I sat down on the floor behind the open door and crossed my legs. I was going to go into my mind palace, allow myself to become calm and figure through some information I had taken in.

_Why was I here? What did I have to gain by being here? This wasn't me... I have to leave._

I had been in my Mind Palace for over 10 minutes before got up from my seat and walked up to the desk, writing a quick note and sticking it on the screen for Penelope. _Thanks for everything. I have to go now. I'm going to clean myself up._ I quickly made my way out the room and headed out the building, back the way I came. Buildings constricted me, made me feel trapped but I have to deal with it. I walked back to the metal detector and the guard smiled at me.

"Heading out then miss?" I nodded my head and took off the badge, handing it back to him. "Just step back through the detector, if it bleeps, I'll have to scan you over but if it's an injury, I'll let you go," I nodded my head again, staying quiet before walking through the detector. Just like before, it went off and he had to scan me over with the wand, where it bleeped back by my leg. "Have a nice day." I smiled at him before leaving.

**April 6th 2013: 6:42pm**

I had gotten a while away before I realised I hadn't got my bag with me.

I gritted my teeth and sighed. I guess a new bag was the first thing I was going to buy with whatever money I could get from odd jobs. I hadn't realised that I was walking down the street that Laura Adams lived on, so I kept my gaze down on the floor until I heard a small scream. I felt alert instantly, raising my head I saw a guy dragging Laura across the road. I wanted to help straight away. So running as fast as I could, I stood behind him.

"Let her go!"

I had never spoken to a stranger before, especially in a situation like this. The man turned to face me before letting her go quickly and staring at me. I made sure to keep my eye on him as Laura ran for her house. I ducked suddenly, seeing the punch coming before I threw one back. I clocked him right on the jaw and as he fell to the side. I did a roundhouse kick to his face.

Within minutes the man had fought back and punched out at me, this continued a bit until he managed to punch me one last time in the face. I fell to the side and hit the floor hardly, feeling blood run down my face. I looked up to him and noticed how he looked panicked. Within seconds he had run off, going to disappear as quick as he could.

I managed to get a small glimpse of his face before I moved to lie on my back. I had done too much, too much with very little food in my system. I heard footsteps running towards me before Laura came into my view. "Oh my god are you okay?" I nodded my head and she helped me up. "Thank you so much!" she said, close to crying. I hugged her gently, allowing her to cry into me as I walked her into the house again. I sat her down on the sofa before heading into the kitchen to make her some tea.

I came back into the room and handed her the tea with a few tissues. She took them gratefully before taking a drink of the tea with shaking hands. "Thank you Miss...?" She wanted my name, so I tried to speak just for her. "Allen, Ellie Allen..." My voice was quiet but I could tell she understood why, especially since one of the punches I took was to my face.

"I should clean you up," she told me before getting up and leaving the room. I turned on the spot and noticed myself in the mirror. My lip was split and blood was dripping down my chin and onto my already dirty shirt, I could see a few bruises forming on my cheeks and I knew I would be in trouble now. I can't get a job like this. I sighed and looked down at the floor just as Laura came back in.

She moved over to me and lifted up my chin, gently washing the blood from my face. I let her do her work before I was completely clean and allowed me to sit down. "I called the police... They should be here soon..." I nodded my head and she looked down at my clothes. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head again and she looked at me. "Why don't you take a shower. It's the second door on the left... I can get you some clothes, I'm sure they will fit you."

I glanced up at her. "I couldn't Miss Adams, I can't accept that..." She shook her head and smiled slightly. "Just go have a shower, I'll get you the clothes for when you are done." I nodded before heading for the stairs. "Lock the door... Till the police arrive." Laura got up too and locked the front door before I headed up the stairs and for the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind me, I was going to have my first shower in over a year. I did get chance to wash myself when I needed to, but it was never a good scrub down. I stripped off my clothes, realising just how bad my underwear looked since it's literally close to breaking. I threw it to the side and turned on the shower, climbing into the hot water quickly.

It was a blessed relief when I could feel the hot water. It's something I had missed in my homelessness. I chose not to spend too long in the shower, so as quick as I could. I washed both my body and my hair before I climbed out, wrapping a towel around my waist, and making sure it was secure before I opened the door.

"Laura?" I said through the house and she walked up the stairs. "Oh you're done... I led out some clothes on the bed in the room opposite... I got you underwear too since I didn't know if you needed any..." I nodded my head and left the bathroom just as someone walked up the stairs. I froze as soon as I recognised them. "Ellie?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I panicked and quickly moved into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

My heart raced heavily. That was Spencer, I looked around the room for a moment, quickly taking it in. I moved over to the clothes quickly, throwing them on before opening the window. I didn't want to be here. Not with them, I couldn't. They would baby me and I didn't need that. As soon as the window was open, I climbed out of it quickly, lowering myself out of it before letting go and landing on the ground with a thump.

I heard yelling of police before I ran, I wanted to get away... To be back to how things was. I didn't get very far until I was tackled to the ground, my arms forced behind me and cuffed together. I felt my panic rise as the person spoke. It was Derek. I couldn't help it. I started to cry and struggled against him.

I was picked up off the ground before being forced to walk into the light. I kept trying to get away till I was eventually brought before everyone. "What are you doing?" Laura said running over before an officer pulled her back. "She saved me!" Derek stopped moving and I looked up from the floor, glancing round.

"Ellie?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, here is Chapter 4! I'm in a good mood today, so here is the chappy! Please, favourite, follow or review if you want to. I love Criticism, because it helps me improve. Thanks**

**p.s. I'm sorry for Chapter 3 earlier... I had no idea it didn't post properly.. It makes me mad that it does that...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tears were flowing down my face as they stared at me. "Ellie what are you doing here?" Derek said, and I stayed silent. "She saved me Agent Morgan, she is the one who helped me get away from whoever it was!" Laura said managing to get away from the officer holding her. I was panicked, never in my life had I ever been in this type of situation before.

I could tell a few of the BAU team were watching me and I felt my heart race. "Let her go!" Laura yelled at them and Derek undid my cuffs. "Ellie, what... why did you run?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I could feel everything crushing me. I shook my head again and took in deep breaths. "Miss Adams, I know this might be a bit much, but could we have some food? She hasn't eaten much today... it seems to be taking its toll on her," Derek asked. Laura nodded and spoke before she moved back over to the house.

"Please, bring her in..."

Spencer and Derek led me inside the house, and sat me down on the sofa, while Laura went to make me something. My breathing had calmed down considerably before she walked in and handed me a bowl of soup. "Eat it Ellie, please." Spencer sounded sad when he spoke to me before also taking a seat. I took the bowl of soup and slowly began to eat it, savouring the taste of it since I hadn't had something like this in ages. I knew they were watching me, I didn't want that, why can't it be like before? When I was on my own.

I finished the soup quickly, finally glad to have something to eat, before Laura took the bowl away and fetched me some water. I stared down at my feet, knowing the rest of the team had walked in after sending away the police. "How many of you?" I asked Spencer, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. "Just me, Morgan and Prentiss..." I sighed. Derek, Emily and him... not people I wanted to see.

"Sorry I ran..." I said to Derek as I looked up. "I just didn't want to deal with all this..." he gave a small nod as Laura came in, handing me the glass of water. I took small sips of it before she spoke. "Thank you Miss Allen, it's so kind of you to help me..." I gave her a small smile but it didn't reach my eyes. I glanced over at the clock on the wall. _7:30pm_. I sighed once more before standing up.

"Thank you for your hospitality Miss Adams, and it's nothing that I helped you, but I must be going." I gave a small nod before heading for the front door. "I hope you don't mind that I keep the clothes, I will find some way to repay you..." I told her before making a mental note of things I owe people.

_Spencer a new shirt, Miss Adams, a whole outfit._

I had no idea how I was going to pay them for all of these, it's practically killing me that I haven't got any money to give. I saw a small smile on her face as I turned back. "Please, it's the least I can do for you saving me..." I gave a small nod, despite what she said, I was still going to give her the money for the clothes.

As soon as I got on the street, I glanced around. I had to find my way back to the park I was in earlier in the day. At least then I knew I would be safe, well safe as I could get anyway. I set off on a jog, ignoring how Spencer had followed me outside. I didn't need this. I didn't need people to worry about me... or have me worry about them. I couldn't deal with it, not when I had to look after myself too.

I heard someone puffing behind me, like they were trying to catch up to me, stopping my jog, I began to walk so they could. "What do you want Spencer?" I asked him, when he had finally caught up. "Where are you going?" he replied with a question. I gave a sigh before stopping completely and looking at him. "Listen, thanks for everything today, You made my birthday great, but stop... please... I don't need help... "

I nearly begged him at the last part, tears filling my eyes. I remembered the last time I said that, I was angry at someone I used to trust. I said I didn't need help, when I really did. I tried to hold back a sob as the pain of that day hit me. Covering my mouth, my whole body shook with silent sobs. "Ellie...?" he moved closer cautiously before pulling me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

"It's okay..." he stroked my hair gently as he tried to soothe me, allowing me to cry into his chest. "I need help..." I whispered into his chest as I cried. I had no idea how I managed to even speak, but I did, I needed help, and It was time to finally start accepting it. Within a few minutes, I had calmed down enough to stop crying and just let Spencer hold me. He pulled back and made me look at him.

"Will you let me help you?"

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes, sniffling every now and then but no longer crying. "I'll take you to my place, you can stay there for as long as you want, until you get back on your feet." I took a deep breath before nodding slowly. "Okay, but... I will pay rent... when I can... I swear." I looked up at Spencer who smiled kindly. "Don't pay rent... yet. Not till after the first month okay?" I looked at him shocked.

"Are... you sure? I will pay, when I can..." He shook his head still smiling. "Yes. I am sure. As long as you live under my roof, you won't have to pay for the first month..." I smiled happily before hugging him again. Spencer let off a small chuckle as he put his arms around me, hugging me back. Derek approached and smiled at us.

"Wow Reid, didn't think you had it in you..." Derek chuckled and I pulled back from Spencer. I gave a small smile at Derek before kissing Spencer on the cheek causing his cheeks to flush bright red. "Thank you for this Spencer! I promise. I will pay rent as soon as I can!" I was near jumping up and down on the spot before Derek spoke up.

"What's going on then?"

My happiness was at its peak, and I was so close to bursting. "I'm getting a place to live!" I covered my mouth quickly, I needed to calm down... Derek chuckled and moved over to Spencer, throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Good one Spencer, making the ladies happy..." Spencer blushed again and I chuckled.

"Can we go? Can we go check out your house... please..." I nearly begged him. "I'm sorry... I'm excited... First house in 4 years! Hah!" I jumped on the spot and Spencer looked a little overwhelmed. "Good luck kid..." Derek patted him on the back before leading us to the car. "Hop in. I'll take you to the Bureau first. The others want to see how you are..." I nodded my head before jumping into the back of the car, Emily already in the front passenger seat.

"How are you now Ellie?" she asked me as Derek climbed into the driver's side and Spencer next to me. "I'm great... So much better than ever!" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as the engine started up and Derek was driving us away. "Just so you know, we have a few police officers keeping an eye out for Laura, it's all thanks to you that he will be no longer able to take her, not now that she's cautious." I smiled and nodded again.

"That's good, no one deserves to be taken..." I took a deep breath, a hint of sadness in my eyes before I perked back up. I noticed Derek had seen the look of sadness, but he seemed to have chosen to ignore it.

It didn't take long till we were back at the Bureau. Climbing out the car, I took and deep breath before following in Emily, Spencer and Derek. My confidence had boosted since meeting the team, I could talk freely, even move around more confidently in places I had never been before. I loved it. We walked back the security guard, who did his usual routine of letting me walk through the detector, waving me down with the wand before giving me my visitors pass and letting us through.

We walked up to the briefing room where the rest of the team was gathered. "Laura Adams is safe..." Emily said, taking a seat. The rest of the team seemed to let off a sigh of relief and I gave a small smile. "It's thanks to Ellie here, that she is..." David turned to me and smiled. "So what did you do to save her Ellie?" I looked down at the floor and Derek put a hand on my shoulder.

"I yelled at the guy trying to drag her across the road, before I proceeded to fight him..." Derek patted me on the back this time and I smiled as I looked up. "I got a hit to his face, so you might be looking for an unsub with a cut cheek..." I lifted up my hand and inspected it. It was hurting now, a nail had been broken while I was fighting him, since I dug them into his cheek.

"So, how are you feeling Ellie? You seemed to have had it rough today..." I nodded my head before answering. "Despite having it rough, it's been a great day. I got a good meal for the first time... I actually have a place to stay... I feel like everything is good now..." They all smiled at my words, but I continued. "Now... I also love how somehow, you have helped me come out my shell.. My selective muteism is nearly gone... and I feel great."

JJ got up and hugged me, giving me a small shock before I hugged her back. "It's so nice that you can do this now... It does help when you need it," I nodded my head when she pulled back. "Now. You should be getting home, getting a good night's rest, it's now 8:25pm. Sleep!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm before Aaron spoke up. "We should all go home and get some rest. We know the next victim is safe for now, but we still need to work on a profile."

The team nodded their heads before getting up. "Come on, we have to be dropped off by Penelope." I nodded my head and chuckled. "Can't you drive Spencer?" I asked but he shook his head. "Never learned..." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well... not everyone can do it... I could give you lessons..." I smiled and he shook his head too, a small smile plaguing his lips.

"Come on..." he said before leading me back out the Bureau and to the car park, after I had handed in my visitors pass. We soon found Penelope's car and were climbing in as soon as she arrived. I watched everything zoom past us as she drove us down the street. I knew where we were at every point she turned, since I managed to memorise a city map when I was younger.

It had just turned 8:45 when we pulled up outside an apartment building. "We're apartment 26A" Spencer told me as we climbed out. Penelope gave a small squeal causing me to jump, "What? What is it?" I asked sounding panicked. "Sorry.. But you're moving in with Spencer? That's so adorable and sweet!" she gave us both a big smile before waving goodbye and driving off with one final message.

"Have Fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is here right now. I will make sure they post properly this time...  
Thanks for the reviews, and I cant wait till I get more. I love to hear them, so thank you!  
I welcome criticism and such and I love to see when people favourite or follow my story (or both!)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own any of the Characters from Criminal Minds, just Ellie Allen, and any other OC I create**

* * *

I watched Penelope go before my nerves kicked in. It was happening, I was getting a house. It isn't a dream. "Come on, it's not much, but it's a home, big enough for us both too..." I smiled and turned to face him when I noticed he was carrying two bags, his brown one, and my one. "My bag!" I exclaimed happily, taking it from him quickly. "Oh god thank you, buying a new one would have been a drag of money..." I rambled on which caused him to chuckle.

"Oh Ellie..." he trailed off before leading me inside the building, pulling a key out his pocket in the process. I followed him excitedly up the stairs until we reached the second floor, where we stopped outside the apartment. I had to admit, I was really excited, "It's not much..." he repeated but I just kept smiling. "I don't care... Come on... I want to go in!" I was hopping from one foot to another before he finally pushed open the door and as soon as I walked inside, I knew I would love it here.

It wasn't big, or filled completely with furniture, it was perfect for me... A sofa, fit for three, books in stacks, sitting in the corners of the rooms or against the walls, there wasn't a dining room, but I was okay with eating in the living room, as long as I get hot meals, I don't care where I eat. I knew Spencer was watching me as I put my bag down on the floor by the door before I moved into the next room, which just happened to be the kitchen.

It was a good kitchen, big enough to move around in, had a few counters, a sink, a fridge and freezer in one. It had great appliances too, coffee machine, microwave, stuff like that. I chuckled when I noticed the plates in the sink, I guess I could do the dishes for him, at least pay in some way for my stay here. I moved back into the living room and smiled at him.

"Don't say it's not much, It's perfect. I love it here already..." I watched his reaction go from one of slight shock to a big smile across his face. "I'm just going to warn you. I'm not good around people a-" I cut him off. "Spencer, Don't worry about it... I'm not either, but it seems we're doing well together." I chuckled and he joined in too. "I don't really have a place for you to sleep, but... well... I'm sure we can figure something out..."

I nodded my head and sat down on the sofa. "I can sleep on the sofa until I have enough money to find my own place..." I told him before lying down on the sofa. "I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow, make you more comfortable..." I could see he felt a little awkward, and to be honest, I did too, but I knew, that we will eventually stop feeling awkward around each other. I knew it will be inevitable that we would feel happy around each other.

Spencer came back within two minutes and handed me a pillow and blanket. I took them gratefully and relaxed on the sofa, allowing him to sit on the very far end by my feet. "This is really kind of you Spencer, I mean it, no one would ever do something like this for me. And I feel my heart swell when I think about it... This is the most love, anyone has ever shown me..." I felt a small blush rise up my neck and onto my cheeks as I spoke shyly before I watched a shy smile grow on his face before I ended up yawning.

"You should rest. You need a good night's sleep, I can see that..." I nodded my head and he got up. "Sleep Well Ellie, and If you need me, I'll be in the next room..." I put the pillow down behind my head and sat up to correct it, "Thanks Spencer, I will..." With a smile he left the room and I got up. I smiled at the living room before going over to the front door, locking it before grabbing my bag and shutting off the light, walking back to the sofa being careful not to collide with anything in the process.

Lying down on the sofa, I made sure to put my bag on the floor, leaning against the sofa, before I covered myself with the blanket and curled into a ball. I felt safer in a ball, like nothing could ever get me. I rested my hand over the edge of the sofa, making sure I had my bags strap, wrapped around my fingers as I faced the living room. I closed my eyes and kept my ears open before slowly drifting off to sleep.

It will be tough, but I know, I can make it through it.

* * *

**April 7th 2013: 6:30am**

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in years, which I couldn't be happier for. I sat up and stretched before I noticed the time. "Damn... slept an hour over my usual time..." I muttered to myself and sighed as I got up off the sofa. It was strange, I never slept in late, I was always up earlier, so this was new. Doing a few quick stretches and twisting my body, I made sure that I felt the familiar feeling of being awake before deciding to start in the kitchen.

Despite being homeless for four years, I still remembered how to make everything, a gift from my eidetic memory, which can also be a curse. I folded the blanket up neatly before putting it on the pillow and moving my bag back towards the wall, as to keep it out the way. I moved silently around the house, piling books in stacks against the walls, well the ones that weren't already stacked before I moved into the kitchen, I guess starting in the living room was okay too.

I would earn my keep in this house, despite no money, I could at least do something for him. I took out all the dirty plates in the sink and put them on the side so I could fill up the bowl with washing up liquid and hot water. As soon as the bowl reached 3/4's full, I took one plate at a time and began to wash them up, making sure I made very little noise, which I seemed to be very good at.

Once the plates were clean, I put all but one of them away neatly before I opened the fridge and looked inside to see what there was. I paused and chuckled to myself, there really wasn't much in the fridge, it was like my bag after about a week. Half empty and filled with things that were either off or couldn't be eaten at the time. I checked over the expiration date for the eggs before pulling them out. If today was the 7th, then they would go off in 2 days.

I put them on the side by the oven and searched through the fridge again, looking for something else to go with the eggs. I managed to find some bacon and put them next to the eggs. I pulled out the frying pan I saw earlier and put some oil in it before heating it up. As soon as it was hot enough, I added in the bacon and fried it slowly, allowing me time to grab the butter and butter the bread.

I was glad to be able to remember how to cook, it made everything seem better than it was. I turned on the coffee machine, after a quick read through the instructions on how to work it, and found a cup to fill up. While the bacon had been cooking, I had made scrambled eggs, adding in salt and a bit of pepper for taste and as soon as the bacon finished and I put them in the bread and cut it in two before putting the scrambled eggs next to it and finishing the coffee just as Spencer walked into the kitchen, looking half asleep with ruffled up hair and was in nothing but his boxers.

"Morning Spencer, I made you breakfast and Coffee..." I said to him, avoiding to look over his body as a faint blush crossed my face. I found a glass and filling it with water before taking a sip, it must be 7am already. "Thanks.." he mumbled, taking up the coffee before drinking some of it. "Wow... that's great coffee, it's never tasted like this before.." I gave a small smile and started to wash up the frying pan and other equipment I used, other than the plate the food is on.

"Did you cook a bacon sandwich with scrambled eggs... for me?" he asked and took up the plate, as I nodded. "Yeah. I hope you like it..." I said, as I piled the wet but now clean dishes to the side before emptying out the bowl. "What about you?" Spencer asked me another question and I stayed quiet and avoided looking at him as I dried the dishes. "Ellie, please answer me..." he said and I glanced up at him. "I'm sorry, I cant... it's your food... I would feel like... I'm sorry I can't..."

It was true, I would feel bad, like I was stealing, and that's one thing I promised to never do. It would make me feel bad. "Ellie, listen to me, nothing in this house is being stolen as long as you live here. What's mine is yours... okay?" I looked down at the floor but nodded my head. "Now, please take one of the sandwiches, you seem to need the protein..." Taking a deep breath, I took one of the sandwiches before following him into the living room.

"Did... you tidy up?" I looked a little sheepish as I took a seat on the sofa, deciding not to answer so I took a bite of the sandwich instead. Spencer sat down next to me and watched me a little as I ate, _Did he want to see if I could eat it?_ I didn't question what he was doing, but I ate in silence, occasionally looking around the room. Once breakfast was finished and we both felt fed, I took the empty coffee cup off him and the plate before going back into the kitchen.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" He followed me into the kitchen and I just continued what I was doing, washing up the dishes before drying them and putting them away. "I'm paying my rent here..." I said and he touched my shoulder. "Ellie, I said you didn't have to..." I shook my head. "I want to... Okay? I feel like I'm taking too much, I know you said that what's mine is yours, but to be honest, it goes against everything I ever set myself, so I'm going to help..."

Spencer seemed to understand and nodded his head, smiling. "Well, if you want to help..." he trailed off before thinking of something and smiling more, "We need to get you some clothes and a mobile..." I looked at him and I could tell he noticed my confusion. "Well, you're staying here, you can't have just one outfit, and anyway... Think of it as a birthday gift..." My heart raced in my chest and I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Birthday... gift?" I said, my voice barely audible. Spencer nodded and a single tear fell down my face. "Ellie?" he asked, wiping the tear away. "Spencer... I'm sorry. I'm crying now. No one, has ever got me a gift before..." I took in a deep breath before wiping my eyes free of any tears, fallen or not before putting a large smile on my face. "Who will get my clothes, because, no offence, you don't seem like the kind of guy who knows how to shop for a woman..."

Spencer blushed heavily before looking away, "I... uh... I..." he kept stuttering and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Spencer I was kidding, you have work today... I can probably have Penelope help me out, she seems to know what she's doing." He nodded his head, giving a small sigh of relief when I said I understood. "Anyway, I know Penelope can work from any computer around, she seems like the type of girl who can..."

Spencer quickly left the kitchen to change into some fresh clothes after a quick shower, while I waited in the living room, before he fumbled for his keys. "I have a spare here... I always have it on the keys..." he trailed off as he handed it to me, after a slight struggle to get it off. "Keep it, you live here now and you can't always wait around for me." I smiled once more before hugging him gently.

"Thank you Spencer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, Chapter 6 is here. Hope you enjoy it! I know I will enjoy reading any comments, follows or favourites. I love to see them, they make me want to continue!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters. Just Ellie and a George. Also a few more in the future.**

* * *

We walked side by side out the apartment and down to the street. I had decided to leave my bag in the apartment, making it easier before just following him. "We're catching the bus, is that okay?" I looked a little shocked but nodded my head. I could feel a small spike of fear rise in me and I knew this might be a problem, but I wanted to get over it and be able to do normal things.

We stopped at the bus stop and waited, Spencer looking down into his work bag, while I was fidgeting on the spot. I tried to keep myself calm by counting in my head, but it only seemed to annoy me completely, so I took to taking in Spencer's appearance instead. He was wearing a pair of black trousers, much like Jeans but for a suit, with a white shirt and a sort of brownish black vest on top. He had on a pair of white trainers, close to what looked like a converse pair but I couldn't be sure. His hair, it was combed down, which I thought didn't suit him as much as his bed head.

The whole outfit made him look... cute and clearly brought out his good looking side.

I blushed a little at the thought of his bed head before he glanced up at me, noticing my movements before putting a hand on my shoulder and forced me to stand still. "Ellie, stop moving please. You're making me feel very nervous..." I shot him an apologetic smile and chuckled awkwardly before forcing myself to be still. "Sorry Spencer, I'm not keen... on buses." I said, trying to avoid telling him exactly what was bugging me, but I knew I couldn't. "What's wrong...?" he asked me and I noticed an unmistakable look of concern in his eyes.

"Buses just scare me..." I told him, finally giving in, despite my better judgement. "You have me, don't worry." He flashed me a smile, one that seemed to calm me instantly and put a smile on my face, just before the bus pulled up. "Now come on. I'll protect you," he joked and I chuckled with him. "Sure thing, you are my saviour after all," I said before following him onto the bus, ignoring the fear within me.

* * *

**April 7th 2013: 9am**

We had arrived at the BAU a little over an hour and a half ago, but I had decided to stay a while to see if I could help before I asked Penelope to take me shopping. I picked up a few crime scene photos and looked over the victims' bodies, I was trying to see a pattern in the way they were dumped. "What are you thinking of Ellie?" Emily said walking up to me.

"There seems to be a pattern in the way they were disposed, like it's a sort of burial without the dirt..." I said to her as I pinned the two pictures to the board. "Am I allowed to draw on them?" I asked and Emily nodded, "Yeah we have another copy of them..." I took up a red marker pen and studied the images, I heard a few more of the team come up behind me to see what I was doing as I circled a few things similar in the two pictures.

"Bodies have marks on their wrists, burns, but what if they weren't burns... What if they were a symbol, something burned into them..." I trailed off as I drew out the symbol on the side of the pictures. "A cross.." I pulled my shirt sleeves lower before circling a few more things on the pictures. "I think your guy, might be someone religious, but in his own way..." I finished saying pulling back, I knew who he was, but I couldn't just say it, I had no evidence. "What do you mean?" Aaron asked, studying the pictures himself.

"He is religious, that's what I gathered from the cross, but he also did other things the same. His ritual, is to brand them, and decorate them." I looked at the picture, I had circled the crosses, but I had also circled the parts of hair and nails that the women had. It was exactly what he did to me... "He cuts their nails, and brushes their hair, so he is looking after them, before or after death, that's uncertain, both women, they have lighter hair than in the pictures Penelope pulled up from the days they were taken." I took a breath as I pointed to each part, my heart was racing and I wanted them to put him away, just to get rid of this feeling.

"This shows that in his own way, he cares for the victims, which means he's substituting them for someone he might have lost. A teenage daughter in this case, since the women are 17-21. I would say he is in his mid 30's." they just looked at me stunned and I turned to face them. "How do you think of this?" I looked down at the ground. "I don't know... I just notice..." I said to them before looking back up, trying not to show them I was lying.

"I should let you get back to work, I promised I would go with Penelope for my birthday gift," I looked over to Spencer who gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I think that might be best." I gave a small smile this time before leaving the room and making my way to Penelope's sanctum, as I found out she called it. "Penelope?" I asked as I knocked on the door. "Yes hun?" she turned around in her chair and smiled brightly at me. She was wearing a colourful dress today, which seemed to suit her blonde hair wonderfully.

"I was told, that if I was to be staying with Spencer," I started, feeling slightly awkward to ask her this as I noticed her eyes light up, "and uh... he said that... I would... uh need a phone... and some.. uh clothes..." Penelope jumped up off her seat causing me to jump back in shock. "You came to the right girl," she laughed and grabbed her laptop before grabbing my arm. "Come on!" I felt like I had made a huge mistake in asking her, like I knew I would regret it, but that was just the bad feeling I get.

I looked up quickly to the room the rest of the team was in as she pulled me out into the offices. I saw Spencer with Derek right behind him, they were both watching me and I could see a faint smile on Spencer's lips, while Derek just seemed to be laughing. I sent them a pleading look before I was dragged out of view and into the elevator.

"Don't make me think I have made a mistake..." I told her and she laughed, her face lit up with a smile. "Don't worry, you won't have made a mistake..." I chuckled too before following her into the car park, a smile across my whole face, she was contagious. I climbed into her car and she gave me her laptop to look after. "Keep hold of that a moment, if we get a call, then I'll need it back..." I nodded my head and quickly found a bag in the back of the car. "I'll carry it with me..." I told her before putting the laptop in the bag and putting on my belt.

"You won't regret this Ellie." Penelope said before we were off.

* * *

Penelope pulled her car over into the car park before climbing out. She got a call on her phone and I answered it for her, putting it on speaker as I climbed out and she made sure she got everything. "What's up hot stuff?" she said down the phone before Derek could even speak, "Hey baby girl, we need you to search someone up for us." Derek told us and I pulled out Penelope's laptop, balancing it on my arms as a sort of desk. Penelope smiled at me before opening the laptop and typing on it quickly. "Okay, who is it?" she asked and listened to the phone.

"George Richmond."

I felt my world crash around me, that name, that single name. _George Richmond_. I took in a deep breath, I didn't want to deal with this again, not him, never again. I sighed, knowing I could never get away from him. Penelope seemed to stay quiet for a moment before pulling something up and saying it out loud. "George Richmond, 35 years old, married to Lizzy, both live in Quantico, they had a teenage daughter, but she went missing when she was 17, four years ago. They're high up in the society. He's a Lawyer." I swallowed dryly, they were my adoptive parents, people that took me in after my parents died when I was 6.

"He has history of abuse, the medical records were big for them, but they haven't gone bankrupt. They couldn't seem to find anything to put him away either, and since his daughter went missing, they aren't sure whether she is dead or not." I could feel my neck starting to itch as I remembered the things that happened, the beatings, the scars, I didn't want to remember.

"Penelope..." I whispered to her, knowing I was paling slightly. "I don't feel well..." She looked up at me and spoke calmly. "Just one more minute Ellie, just hang on one more minute." I nodded my head and allowed her to continue working. "What about the daughter Garcia?" I could hear Spencer this time, _why did you have to ask?_

"Okay... it seems their daughter, Elektra Richmond..." I took a sharp breath and tried to stay calm, this was not the name I ever wanted to hear again. "She was rebellious, she would disappear for the day and come back again, she would steal money from them and spend it all on..." My heart practically stopped in my chest. "She spent the money on the implant, clothes and food..." Oh god, I could feel my world crashing around me. "Does anyone know where the daughter is now? and What's the address of the Richmond's?"

_6625 Crescent Avenue, Quantico, Virginia_

I knew that was exactly what she was going to say, and when she said It, I could feel my heart racing heavily in my chest. "We don't know where the daughter is, or what's happened to her." I felt faint, I couldn't have George or Lizzy know I was still alive. I had used the money to figure out who my birth parents were, I knew I was adopted, I always have, so when I ran away, I took up my mother's last name and shortened Elektra. So I became Ellie Allen, instead of Elektra Richmond as most people saw me.

I had no choice in my life, I had to get good grades for the job they wanted me to have, forced me to look how they want me to, someone easy to control. I shook my head, trying to wipe it from my mind, which was difficult. I felt like I was going to collapse. "Penelope..." I whispered again, struggling to keep upright, my vision unfocussing.

"Morgan, gotta go... Emergency." Penelope hung up the phone quickly and took her laptop off me quickly before I could stumble over with it. I felt sick, much like I was going to throw up, but also like I will pass out. "Ellie... Ellie... can you hear me?" I looked at her unsteadily, trying to focus on her appearance and voice. _Maybe I should eat more..._ She put her laptop in the bag quickly and put it over her shoulder before slowly guiding me into the mall, my arm over her shoulder.

I could feel my legs wanting to give out, as she wrapped her arm around my waist as a support. She pulled me into the closest food shop and up to the counter, ignoring the line and grumble of customers. "Please... can I get a glass of sugared water. Please..." she said to the cashier, who just looked at me. I probably looked really pale, I felt like it. I was soon led to a table and sat down before being handed a glass of water with sugar stirred into it.

I took sips of it slowly, letting it slowly make me feel better. I never understood how sugared water always makes people feel better, but I was glad it did. "Ellie, are you okay?" I eventually nodded my head and gave her a weak smile. "I'm okay..." I said, my voice slightly weak but easily heard. "I'm sorry. I think... I need to eat more." I said to her, making it seem like it was lack of food that caused this, instead of the information she had told Derek.

"Then, first thing on the list, food..." I nodded my head and she put the laptop next to me, before going up to the counter again, and waiting in the small queue. I looked at the laptop before pulling it towards me and opening it. She still had up the information on George. I had to figure out something, I can't have them find me, or even find the scars left behind. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling the scars there.

I was covered in them, not one of them belonging to me. They had used the excuse that I'm suicidal to get away with them, told the doctors that I hurt myself over and over again, they kept telling them that I had therapy and that I was working on it. I took a deep breath and looked at the picture of me from the past. I had never seen myself in a picture before, and I didn't even look like I did now. My hair was bleached blonde back then, forced to be like that, but when I escaped, it changed back to dark brown, near black.

Penelope came back moments later and put a plate of chips in front of me. I looked up at her and closed the laptop before I moved my hand away from my neck, smiling at her weakly. "Please, just eat something, anything is good..." I nodded my head and slowly started to eat the chips, taking one at a time as she took her laptop back. My mind ran over a few things in my head, from the last day. The man who tried to take Laura, he looked so familiar, but it was close to dark, was I imagining it?

Penelope's phone rang and I looked up quickly as she answered it, "Tech genius how may I help you?" she said into the phone and I smiled slightly, she always seemed to make funny comments when she spoke into the phone. "Yes one moment.." She pulled her laptop back out from where she put it away and opened it before looking to me. "Did you get a glimpse of the one trying to take Laura Adams?" I nodded my head, "It was small glimpse and it was dark but I think so yes.." she turned the laptop towards me.

On it was a picture of the guy, there was no mistaking it. "That's him..." I said, and continued to eat. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head, "I can't forget a face, I'm virtually unable to..." I explained and she nodded her head before speaking into the phone again. "His names Joey, Joey Hughes, he's the ex boyfriend, he wants money from her and he had a criminal record for it." Penelope said and I sighed, of course, I'm now going to remember it for eternity.

This will be a long life...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 here guys! Thank you all for the reviews and the many many views I am receiving. I love it all and It makes me so happy. Thank you all so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the CM characters, but George, Ellie and David.**

* * *

According to Penelope, the team had managed to find Joey, and had him in custody since they caught him watching Laura's house, they were questioning him now, wanting to see what he knows. "He isn't the guy, Penelope," I told her and she just gave me a curious glance. She had hung up a few minutes ago. "Joey was sloppy, he took her when it wasn't even that dark... He isn't the guy." She just kept looking at me as I ate the chips.

"The guy we're after, he plots, he plans, he finds the right time to do it. Joey, he had no plan, he was uncoordinated, believe me, Joey isn't the guy, he's probably after money or slight revenge for Laura kicking him out..." Penelope nodded before sending a quick text to Aaron,_ why did she believe me? Was I that believable?_ I soon finished the chips and drink before rolling my neck, trying to rid the feeling of the scars.

"I feel better now, can we please go get some clothes and a mobile, I think I'm gonna need it..." I wasn't lying, if the unsub, as they called them, was George Richmond, which I had no doubt he was, then I was in trouble and needed a phone soon. Penelope stood up and smiled, "Let's go get you a phone then, then we can shop for clothes!" I could hear the bubbliness inside her and I felt awkward, no one has ever been this bubbly towards me before.

I followed her out the cafe before heading into a new shop, one with mobiles littering the walls and all of it seemed to be connected in some way. "I know the type of phone you need, so just wait here... I want it to be a surprise," I nodded my head and stood outside the shop, leaning against the wall by the door as I focused on everything around me. It was fairly crowded today, and I knew it would get worse the longer we were here.

It was only 9:30 at this point, and that is what got me the most. 9:30am and it isn't even crowded. Which means, if I am to be here longer, I'm not gonna speak, and I might just panic, but if I was to move on and to get on with my life again, then I will have to be strong. I had no idea how long I had been waiting, but what made me uneasy was the fact there was a guy that constantly looked at me, but I could never see his face from where I was.

I had been sneaking glances at him for a while, trying to keep him in focus, but he disappeared a little over 2 minutes ago and that made me feel sick. I knew he was around, because I could still feel his gaze on me. "Elektra, what are you doing here?" The voice whispered into my ear and I turned quickly, blood running cold. "Hey... hey it's just me..." I let out an angry sigh when I saw my old friend David, he was supposedly my friend, but I know he loved the videos George made of me when he abused me. "Go away man, I can't have you be seen next to me, not today, please..." I looked into the shop quickly and went to head inside.

David grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Your father has been looking for you..." I gave him a glare. "And what father would that be?" I asked, trying to tug my arm away, "The same one you ran from..." I didn't want to draw a crowd, but this was bad, if David knew I was here, then I had to get him arrested for assault or something. Otherwise George would find me.

"David let me go!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and struggled against him, but he kept hold of me. "Elektra stop!" he hissed at me but I kept struggling. David rolled his eyes and began to drag me away, heading for the mall entrance. "Help! Help!" I yelled and kept struggling. There was a crack and I felt a sting on my face. He had slapped me. "Shut up!" he growled at me before pulling me into a hug, to pretend. "Listen to me..." he whispered in my ear. "I know where you have been living for 4 years, I know exactly where you are, so just come with me, and you won't get hurt." I had already gained the attention of a few people, with my yelling but it wasn't enough.

I felt my heart race. He had known where I lived for 4 years? Does he know I have a house now? I took a chance and rested my head on his shoulder. "David... I..." I started before biting on his neck hard, drawing blood. "Argh! You Little bitch!" he pushed me back and threw me into the fountain behind me, more people seemed to notice now. I hit the water with a splash before he grabbed my throat and kept me under.

I struggled against him, wanting to get out the water to breathe. I couldn't hear anything, all I could see was David. I thrashed around in the water, making as much noise as I could as I felt my lungs begin to burn. I took an involuntary breath of air, which just caused me to draw in a load of water before David was forced to release me by someone and I was pulled out the water and led on the floor. "Miss? Can you hear me?" I rolled onto my side slowly and coughed up all the water I had taken in.

_Well, that was one way to get him arrested..._

As soon as I could breathe again, I sat up slightly, my hair attached to my face and my breathing a little heavy. "Ellie!" I saw Penelope run up to me and crouch down beside me. "What happened?" I shook my head before speaking silently, since there was too many people around. "I got attacked... I fought him off... he tried to drown me." I started to shiver from the cold as the air around me nipped at my wet body.

Penelope looked up and spotted David who was struggling to get back to me as two security guards held him back. She pulled out her phone and went to dial a number but stopped as David started yelling. "HE WILL GET YOU ELEKTRA! THERE IS NO DENYING HE WILL FIND YOU!" I kept breathing heavy and allowed Penelope to help me up. "What's he on about Ellie?" I stayed quiet as I shook my head and she took it like I was still trying to catch my breath, which I was thankful for.

Within a few minutes the police had arrived and were talking with the witnesses and me, but Penelope stopped them as one put David into the back of a police car. "Can you take him to the Bureau please." she asked them flashing her badge. "I believe he is connected to the case we are on..." the officers nodded and looked at me, "Just tell agent Hotchner that Garcia send him." they nodded again before disappearing with David. Everything was going downhill now, and I knew it will be inevitable that I would be found out.

"Come on, we need to get you clothes..." I nodded my head and shivered a little more, the cold seeping through the clothes and making me freeze, but I was glad, that she had forgotten about what David had said. She walked me into a shop and began to search for clothes. "What's your size?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Pen, I have no idea, it's been 4 years and I'm smaller than I was..." she sighed a little before coming over to me and pulling at my clothes, looking for the size. "Okay. I know what not to get bigger than..." I nodded my head and let her search, ignoring the looks the cashier gave me.

It took over an hour to find the right outfits and try them on, and soon enough, I had enough outfits to last me a week. "This should suffice until we can get more..." I shook my head. "A week's worth of clothes can last me a long time Pen..." I told her, smiling slightly. I had changed into the first outfit we had found a little over 40 minutes ago, to keep me warm and dry. The cashier didn't like it, but she couldn't do anything because we paid for them.

We left with two bags in our hands and headed for the car. I wanted to tell Penelope about me, and just her, but I knew I would have to tell the others. We climbed in, and I looked at the time. 10:42am. We had been here for a while, and I had never spent so long in one spot, other than in my tree. "Ellie?" I glanced at Penelope as she drove us down the road back for the Bureau. "Yes Pen?" I looked curious at her. "What did the man mean..?" I sighed and I knew she had become suspicious.

I looked down at my hands as I spoke. "My names Elektra..." I said to her, and she physically stopped the car. "Don't say anymore, tell me when we get to the BAU, I think they need to hear this too..." My shoulders slumped and I nodded, I just hope they don't hate me.

* * *

I felt my nerves kick in as we walked into the building, my new clothes were going to stay in the car, while my phone was in my pocket. I had sat in the car ride, figuring it out, checking how it worked, and all I needed to do was read the instructions and check out the systems physically and I was done. I had looked through Penelope's phone, taking in the BAU's numbers before adding them to my phone for emergency purposes.

We had brought some string too, and I had attached the house key to it, making it into a necklace, so I would always have it with me. I walked with Penelope up to the building silently, I didn't want to tell them, but I had to. We went through security and as soon as I got my pass, we headed to the conference room. "Pen. I can't do this..." I told her, just outside the door. "I can't..." she put a hand on my shoulder, "You can, you're strong. You have to..." I sighed and nodded my head before following her into the conference room.

I stood in the corner of the room as Penelope sat down. "Guys... Ellie, has something she wants to tell us." I felt my heart race and my nerves flutter madly as I tried to stay calm, avoiding eye contact as they look towards me. "Hey, uh.. guys..." I said, feeling a small panic rise. "My names Elektra... Elektra Richmond..." there was a silence around us and I took a deep breath.

"So your name is Elektra Richmond...?" Spencer asked and I nodded my head. "I am... I'm 21 years old, I ran away 4 years ago because of the abuse, I took their money and used it to buy me things... I got the implant, forged my 'mothers' signature..." I said, looking down at my feet. "I brought food, clothes and I stored them in a bag, canned food and I waited... Waited for the right day to run." I kept looking down at the floor, not once looking up.

"Why did you say mother in quotations?" Emily asked and I took a deep breath. "My name, is Elektra Allen, that's my real name. Richmond is the name of the adoptive parents who took me. I used the money to unlock who my real parents were..." They all seemed to nod. "I fear that... George and Lizzy are coming after me, but I heard about a week ago, that she had died..."

"That could be a stresser, after the loss of his daughter too... the loss of his wife could have set it off." Rossi said and I nodded. "I fear... I fear he's coming after me, that's why I was so scared when David showed up, when he tried to drown me." I closed my eyes and somehow kept the panic down. "Don't worry Ellie, he won't hurt you anymore..." I nodded my head, looking around at the, noticing the look of sadness in Spencer's eyes.

"I felt my world crash when we were in the car park... I felt it crash when I heard those two words. And I knew, I knew then, that I would not be able to hide forever..."

I rubbed the back of my neck and shivered a little. "What did he do to you Ellie?" Spencer asked walking up to me. "I can't say... just... show." I said before I slowly turned around, lifting my shirt for him. My hair covered my back completely, being so long that it touched my butt and he slowly reached up and pulling it into a pony tail and moving it to the side, revealing long jagged scars going down from my shoulders to my lower back and some on my neck. There was a silence around the room and I lowered my shirt again.

"I will not go back to him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! I thank you guys so much for feedback and the favourites and follows. I feel so happy to see so many people reading my book. I love to see it. You know. Gives me hope im good at what I do...**

**So here it is...**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anyone but Ellie, David and George...**

* * *

No one seemed to speak to me after I showed them my scars. Each one was a battle wound for me, one that showed how long I had been strong. They went straight down my back, from my shoulders to my lower back, and each was deep enough, to leave a permanent scar in its wake. I was now standing in the corner of the room, watching everyone as they silently did their work, ignoring everything.

_He's after you. He will get you. There is no stopping him._

My mind kept running these thoughts over my head, making it harder and harder for me to concentrate and focus on those around me. It was true, I could never escape him, he was everywhere. I guess, what I needed to do, was... figure this out. There was a faint snapping close to me but I never flinched, still lost in my thoughts. Maybe I should give myself up, stop the deaths of innocent women because he's after me.

Someone shook me and I panicked, the heel of my hand connecting with someone's jaw as I was pulled out my thoughts. The person stumbled back and I came face to face with Emily, who was holding her jaw. I looked shocked, my hands had clenched into fists and my breathing was heavy. "It's okay guys, I'm okay..." Emily said, moving her hand from her jaw, and showing them.

My hands were shaking in fear as they were clenched into fists, I realised everyone was looking at me strangely. "I'm sorry... I... I..." my breathing became slightly heavier and I slid down the wall to the floor. "Ellie, it's okay... it's okay..." Spencer crouched next to me and wiped tears away, tears I didn't even know had fallen.

I soon managed to calm down and I closed my eyes, wanting everything to end. I felt Spencer hug me gently, as soon as he took a seat next to me. I hugged him back tightly, needing someone to reassure me that my 'father' wouldn't get me. "He won't get you. I won't let him. I will protect you," he whispered to me as he rocked me gently.

I felt like I needed to stay with him, like I knew with Spencer, nothing could ever happen. That I was better with him. I felt safer than I have in my entire life, I felt like I could do anything I put my mind to.

I think this is just what I needed.

* * *

**April 7th 2013: 12pm**

It was an hour at least, after I injured Emily that the Bureau got a call, "Yes... okay... On our way..." I looked up from where I was still with Spencer on the floor, he hadn't let me go at all, and I felt happy that he had chosen to stay with me. I didn't even care about the crime scene photos around us. I just needed him to hold me, make me feel better.

"We have to go... Reid, you stay with Ellie, if George is after her, we need someone to keep an eye on her and she seems to feel safer around you," Aaron said, and Spencer nodded. I didn't argue, I felt numb today. "We won't be long, we just have to examine another crime..." Spencer nodded and stayed with me on the floor. "It will be okay Ellie... He won't ever get you." I nodded and felt slightly better.

The team left and I gripped Spencer more. "I want everything to stop... I want... to be free." I closed my eyes and he rocked me slightly, "Don't worry Ellie, it's okay..." he kissed my forehead and I just stayed there with him. My stomach growled and he smiled. "We should get you something to eat..." I gave a small chuckle and he got up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "Yeah... I guess I should eat..." I sounded unsure, "Ellie, you can't not eat... You need too, to keep your strength up." I looked up at Spencer.

"I know Spence, but...you're paying again and I can't have you do that unless I can do something in return..." I mumbled, looking away. He walked up to me, placing a hand onto my shoulder. "You are doing something for me... You're keeping strong, staying alive. After everything you have been through." I slowly nodded and began to lead me out the Bureau. "How does... Take-out sound?" I smiled. "Never tried it, but sure..."

We passed security, with me handing back the visitors badge, before we began to walk down the street, Spencer staying as close as he could to me. Lots of people went past and I felt my caution grow higher. I reached for Spencer's arm, but took his hand, wanting to feel safer. He looked down at me and smiled, a light blush across his face when I held his hand.

"Don't worry Ellie, everything is okay," he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing to lead me down the street, turning the corner where I ran into someone. I was forced to the side, my shoulder stinging slightly where the guy crashed into me. Spencer steadied me and spoke as I looked back. "Ellie, are you okay?" I caught a glimpse of the guy as he turned to face me and my blood ran cold.

_George._

He was there. Smiling at me, no, smirking at me as he disappeared. My breathing sped up and I looked around in a daze. "Spencer..." I managed to whisper. He looked worried and grabbed my shoulders gently. "Ellie... what is it?" I gave him a look, one of pure terror and confusion. "George..." That one word made me shiver heavily, my shoulder stung more and I looked to it. Spencer let off a small gasp when it started bleeding, and I knew why it stung. George had stabbed me.

I felt sick, Spencer pulled out his phone and put it to his ear, between his cheek and shoulder as he applied pressure to the wound. "Derek.. we need you here now... Yes... Yes I know..." There was a small silence and I felt dizzy, something was wrong. "Derek I need you know. George just walked past us, we didn't even notice... He stabbed her in the shoulder." There was another silence before Spencer put his phone away.

"Ellie, we have to get you to the take-away shop... Derek will pick us up from there, get you to hospital..." I didn't take in what he said, my vision swimming. "Ellie?" he made me look at him, and all I could see was two of everything. "Oh... damn..." he grabbed my hand and continued to lead me down the street quickly, heading for the take-out place called Denni's Chinese.

I felt like Jelly. I knew something was off about today. Something... bad... but I never figured it out. I let off a small sigh just before I was pulled into the shop, made to sit on one of the chairs there. "Can I have a glass of water please..." Spencer said over the counter, glancing back at me every few seconds.

Soon enough, Spencer was by my side, helping me drink a bit of water at a time as we waited for Derek to show up. "Spence, I feel strange." I told him, knowing it's been with me since the run in with George, I blinked at Spencer as he looked at me. "What is it?" I shook my head. "I don't know, but I don't feel well..." As soon as I finished speaking, I collapsed.

I hit the floor with a thud, my body numb completely, my whole body shaking heavily. I was going into convulsions. "Ellie!" Spencer got down next to me and put my head on his lap as the convulsions went through my body. He didn't have any idea what was happening, but I did.

_George had given me something that set off my allergy._

My eyes rolled into my head and Derek ran into the room. "Come on Reid, get in the car! I'll get her!" Derek lifted me up carefully, making sure I wouldn't fall and Spencer ran to the car, getting in the back, while Derek put me in just after him, before shutting the door and climbing in the front. "It's okay Ellie..." Spencer whispered to me, stroking my hair lightly.

I kept convulsing and he made sure I wouldn't hurt myself as I did, still stroking my hair soothingly, whispering things to try and keep me calm. It was working, the whisperings, I felt calm, despite the convulsions, which I really couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried, unless a medication was given to me. But I can never get the medication because only the Doctor has it, or in my case, George.

I began to choke, the allergy finally reaching my throat, causing it to close up. My convulsions never stopped which caused my heart to race more as I continued to choke. "Derek! She's choking!" Spencer sounded completely panicked just as the car stopped. "You go get a nurse, I'll grab her." Spencer got out the car quickly and ran to the entrance to the hospital, calling out for help.

Derek pulled me out the car quickly, rushing as fast as he could, without dropping me or allowing me to hurt myself. Nurses ran out, one pushing a gurney along before Derek put me on it. "What's happened?" one of them asked, and I was partially glad I could still hear everything going on. "I don't know... some guy, went passed us, he stabbed her shoulder..." Spencer's voice was shaking and I could hear the worry in it.

"Then... she suddenly collapsed... convulsing... I don't know what's going on... Her throat... it closed..." I felt someone grab my hand gently as a few nurses strapped me into the gurney. I knew it was Spencer. "P... Pen... Peni... Penicillin..." I managed to choke out, using up more oxygen. "What's her name?" A nurse asked, nodding at what I said. "Elektra... Elektra Richmond..." There was a scrambling of feet, before a mask was put over my mouth, allowing me to take slightly better breaths.

_Oxygen mask, good, you're getting there..._

I could see flashes of moving lights before I was transferred to a bed, restraints putting me down. I was suddenly pinned down, giving me confusion before I felt the prick of a needle in my arm. The convulsions stopped after a few moments, and I just lay there, unable to breathe properly. "Ellie, it's okay... It's okay..." Someone was back to stroking my hair, still holding my hand in their own. Each breath was a struggle for me, my throat closing up more and more.

I managed to look at him a little, complete worry in his eyes. "Ellie..." he whispered my name, looking close to tears. I blinked unsteadily, my breathing getting worse. "Excuse me sir, are you family?" Spencer shook his head. "No... Not family..."

"Then I must ask you to leave..." he shook his head again. "I'm not family, she's my girlfriend." The quick decision made the nurse allow him to stay. "Please, just help her, she's choking." I was stunned, was this how nurses usually worked? _Damn... Where in God's name is my fucking medicine!_

My heart monitor, that was somehow attached to me, bleeped madly, showing just how angry I was. Something else was injected into me and I suddenly began to breathe properly before she undid my restraints, allowing me to move freely again. Each breath I took in felt like relief to my whole body, which instantly relaxed. "You asshole..." I spoke to the nurse slightly, not happy. "How... long does... it take to give someone... their... medication... for an allergy..." My voice, despite being shaky and weak, managed to hold my anger perfectly, hinting how mad I was.

"I do apologise miss, but we had no choice, We couldn't find your file... It took a while..." I rolled my eyes. "Richmond, search Richmond and you will find me..." I sat up on the bed, and went to get out the bed when the nurse pushed me back. "You have to stay, you're being put under observation." I rolled my eyes.

"No"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Chapter 9 here... Thank you all for the support... I'm so close to 2000 reads, better than anything I've ever written. I might actually start posting up another book I have started. Its not Criminal Minds, or Star Trek, it's my own book. No Shows what-so-ever. So I hope you will like that...**

**Maybe a teaser of Chapter 1...**

**Anywho...**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anyone in Criminal Minds but Ellie, David and George...**

* * *

I wasn't going to stand for this. "No?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, I will not stay here for observation, because you have called my father, haven't you?" she nodded. "Standard procedure Miss..." I shook my head. "Yeah well, it's his fault I'm here in the first place... He stabbed me, he gave me that injection of Penicillin which by the way, is what I am allergic to..."

I took in a deep breath, pulling off the mask. "Just.. Bandage my arm and let me go. Spencer here will look after me, right Hun?" I kept up the charade of being his girlfriend. "Of course I will..." he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. This was a weird day. "I'm sorry Miss, but I can't allow you to leave." I rolled my eyes once again.

"Well then, make sure my bastard of a Father doesn't get anywhere near me. Or I'm gonna kill him..." I said to her seriously. She looked taken aback and shook her head free of any thoughts she was thinking. She soon bandaged my shoulder, making sure the wound was clean and the bandage tight before she left. Upon her leaving the room, I began to undo the I.V and monitor attached to me. "I will not stay here Spencer, he knows I'm here... He knows I'm here... I cant... I'm safer at the Bureau..." I muttered to him as I managed to get all the medical equipment free. _Good Job I knew what I was doing..._

He just stood there watching me as I got to my feet, the heart monitor crashing and flat-lining as I pulled it out. "Ellie, maybe you should stay here. You just had an allergic reaction to Penicillin an-" I cut him off as he spoke. "Spencer, he gave it to me for fun, my body has become so accustomed to being with Penicillin, despite the allergic reaction, it recovers quickly..." I explained to him before taking his hand.

"Please, just let's go home, the Hospital never does much for me anyway." he seemed to think about it for a moment, not wanting to do this but reluctantly nodded and squeezed my hand. "Fine, but if we get any trouble from the wound in your shoulder, we're coming right back." I nodded and kissed his cheek before following him out.

_Wait, why do I like the idea of him being my boyfriend?_

The thought just hit me and I had no idea where it came from. My heart hadn't soared when he said I was his girlfriend, but I felt nerves, and now, my heart was leaping in my chest. I shook off the feeling and smiled slightly, It was nothing, just my imagination.

We made it outside and headed for Derek's car, which was parked there with him waiting in it. "They not keeping you in for observation?" I shook my head, "They said they didn't need to, it wasn't a bad reaction and that I just needed to be careful..." I smiled at him, hiding the lie. I didn't want to lie to them, but I had to, if I was going to keep away from here. "Let's go..." I climbed into the back of the car with Spencer, who let go of my hand as we did, which made me feel a little sad.

Derek drove off as soon as we were in, heading back for the Bureau. "So where did you disappear to then Derek?" I asked him and he shook his head sadly. "We found another girl... Annabel Bradley, 21 years old, fits the profile." I sighed. "George is doing his homework..." I muttered to myself before realising my wrists were showing so I covered them quickly. I noticed Derek glance at me before he pulled up. _Damn, did he notice anything?_

We walked into the Bureau where Penelope and the others were waiting, all with a take-out box with them. "We got you some food..." JJ said to Spencer and me before handing us a box, while Derek took his. "Thanks.." I said before sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall, looking down into the box. I had never tried it, but it must be good if they eat it.

I began to eat it slowly, enjoying the feeling of a hot meal once again. I noticed that Aaron and Derek were watching me, while Rossi listened to what they were saying. I pulled out my phone and glanced at it, checking the time. _2pm._ The days seem to go quick now-a-days and I hated that, it means I'm unable to enjoy it. I finished eating the meal and put the box beside me before pulling my sleeves down over my hands and holding them there.

I would not allow them to see my wrists.

I fiddled with my shirt for a little bit, waiting for everyone to finish eating before Derek spoke up. "Tell us Ellie..." I glanced up and looked confused. "Tell you what?" I asked I'm, not sure what he was on about. "What you're hiding. I've seen it a lot with you, you're hiding something." My heart sunk in my chest, I couldn't get anything past them, silently cursing myself I shook my head. "It's nothing..." I told him but now the others were interested, especially Spencer.

"You know more about this case than we do..." Aaron piped up and I looked at him, dread sitting in the bottom of my stomach, slowly growing. "I.." I had no idea what to say, each thing in my head seemed to absurd to say, and I knew this didn't seem to make my case. "Ellie." Aaron stated sternly and I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry... I didn't want you to find out..." I muttered before rolling up my sleeves and showing them my wrists.

Spencer moved closer and looked at my wrists. "Ellie, are these... crosses?" he asked and I nodded my head. "He thought it would get rid of the sin of my... rebellion, so he branded me with it." I closed my eyes and hugged my arms to my chest. "He would, color my hair..." Penelope looked up. "That's what you were looking at on my computer when we were at the mall... wasn't it?" I nodded my head. "Blonde, 17 year old girl, blue eyes... That's me..." Penelope pulled up the picture as I spoke.

"It looks nothing like you..." Rossi said before they studied the picture. "Exactly. This is how I originally look. He forced me to put in blue contacts and he bleached my hair blonde." I sighed again. "He has scarred me in so many ways, that I became numb to it. I just wanted to Kill him." They looked at me shocked and I glanced up. "I didn't do it!" I said quickly, looking alarmed at their expressions. "I swear. I haven't got the courage to kill someone... I can talk about doing it, but I never will..." Spencer seemed to breathe in again. _Was he holding his breath?_

"The closest I ever came to it, was hitting him hard with the iron poker for the open fire. And that was the day I escaped..." they all nodded but stayed silent, and I felt like I made a huge mistake telling them. I pulled my sleeves down again before closing my eyes and lying my head against the wall, I just wanted this day to end, to be over with and I just want to be free.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes, looking up at Emily who had crouched next to me. "Ellie?" she looked at me and I knew she was going to ask me a question. "Yes Emily?" I said back, knowing I might regret this. "Can you chat with David... he's in an interview room now." I sighed but nodded my head. "Very well, if i have to, I will." She nodded and gave me an apologetic look before helping me up.

"I can come with you if you want..." Spencer looked at me and I nodded my head, "Please, Spencer. I need someone I trust with me, especially with him..." he gave me a smile and I smiled back, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He was so contagious, his smile and everything, and It made me feel so much better. I followed him out the room and for the interview room before taking a deep breath at the door. "Come on Ellie, you can do this." Spencer put a hand on my shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

I pulled open the door and walked in, Spencer right behind me. The first thing I noticed when I walked in, was David, hands cuffed and sitting on his lap, while he slouched against the chair. "Hello David," I said to him before sitting opposite him. I was strangely calm about this, which worried me a little. David seemed to sigh in relief. "Thank god you're alive. He would skin me alive..." I shook my head and looked annoyed.

"So David, you attacked me, tried to drag me away, and proceeded to attempt to drown me." I said to him and he smirked. "Well.. It would have made you easier to transport if you were unconscious, too bad it didn't work." I felt my anger rise in my chest but when Spencer stood right behind me, it disappeared. "Well, you're here now, so if you won't mind answering a few questions." I said to him and he just kept looking at me with these eyes, the same way George looked at me.

"David, how long have you known George was after me?" he shrugged, and kept looking at me. "Same day you went missing, he came to me first." I gave a short nod before asking another. "Do you know he's been killing women?" David nodded, not even trying to hide it. Guess he didn't care about going to jail. "How long has he been killing?" I asked him again, leaning forwards a bit, catching a glimpse of a brown folder in Spencer's hand. "Maybe... a few weeks." David shrugged, not really caring.

"This is Michelle Holmes and Abby Stanford. They were the first two victims. Only days apart." Spencer said putting down the crime scene photos. David studied them for a moment, "Yeah he killed them. He loved what he did, the usual.." I took in a sharp breath, that was the codename for what he did to me. "Remember that Elektra?" David smirked, "The restraints, the chains, the... love." I closed my eyes for a moment and Spencer put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Ellie, we can stop if you need to." I nodded my head and got up quickly.

"He'll do it again Elektra!" David yelled after me as I ran out the room and into the rest of the Bureau. My hands were shaking and all I could think of was the memories of it, because that's what my mind did. Damn eidetic memory. I headed for the doors to get out the Bureau, I needed to leave. My heart felt like it was in my throat, and I felt completely at a loss. I pulled out my phone as I walked for the security desk. I turned on the GPS tracker before opening up the phone and pulling it out.

It was easy to remove the GPS device and much easier to install again, I only did this for my own protection, just in case. I learned from all the shows I watched, if you disappear, your phone is the first thing they take. I walked into the girls bathroom and up to the mirror. I had to find a place to hide it, where no one can find it if they were to search me. My hair, was a no go, my necklace no, my clothes, no... This was harder than I thought.

I looked up in realisation and regretted my choice. I knew where to put it, but I would have to wait, till I was out of the way of security. I slipped the GPS in my pocket and left the bathroom, heading for security. "Hey." I said to the guy who just looked at me shocked. "Hello Miss." he smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'm just going for fresh air," I explained handing him the badge. "You know, you have a lovely voice, I'm glad to have finally heard it.." I nodded and let a smile cross my face.

"It's because of the team, they have helped me overcome my Muteism and It makes me feel so much better," I explained to him, putting my phone of the conveyor. "Oh I have to say, I took the GPS out my phone and uh.. I'm in need of it for an experiment, so it's in my pocket at the moment." I took it out and held it. "So you're telling me so I won't stop you if I find it," I nodded my head and he smiled. "Pass it here and go through.." I handed him the GPS and moved through the detector, letting the usual routine go past, it bleeping, me being scanned with the wand and getting my stuff back.

"Here you go ma'am." he said handing it back to me. "Thank you, but please. It's Ellie.." I smiled again at him and he nodded his head. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I'm Sam.." I shook his hand as I put my phone away. "Nice to meet you Sam, have a nice day." He watched me as I walked away before, speaking too.

"You too Ellie!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Chapter 10 here! I hope you enjoy it. I love all the reviews you give me. I love them so much.. Continue to send them, so I may continue to write! Hah. I love all those who give me the strength to continue what I love to write.**

**Also, check out Split Personality. It's in the CM sections because that's the closest category I could get to it. ****_But_**** all characters are mine. So no hate.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of the CM characters, but Ellie, George and David.**

* * *

As soon as I was out of sight of Sam, I took the GPS chip and opened my mouth. I had a slit in my cheek, it was from a day that I had bit myself during a beating, caused this huge cut in my cheek that sort of folds, like a pocket in a disgusting way. I put the chip in there, knowing it will be safe, undetectable and since that's the driest part of my mouth because of said accident. The chip wouldn't short circuit.

I walked outside when I had finished hiding the chip before I stood by the doors, taking in the fresh air. I sighed as I looked around at the fairly empty street, at least my heart rate had calmed. I looked up and spotted George, who happened to be across the street. My heart sunk in my chest as my phone rang. I fumbled to answer it without looking down, his smirk sticking in my mind.

"H... Hello?" I said, a slight shake in my voice. "Ellie..? It's Spencer, where are you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I.. I'm outside Spence... I needed the air..." I knew he could tell something was wrong. "Ellie... what is it?" he said and I could hear that the others didn't know what was going on. "He's here Spence..." I said quietly, and there was no answer.

"I'm on my way!"

I looked down for a second, despite my better judgement and put my phone away, but when I looked back up, George was gone. My heart stopped as I looked around quickly, unable to see him again. "You cant... impossible..." I muttered to myself, not believing that he could move that fast. My fear rose, and I turned quickly, going to rush back into the Bureau.

I came face to face with George, a gun in his hand, pointing at my chest. "Oh, but I can Princess..." he said and I closed my eyes, defeated. "I tried..." I muttered and he slapped me. My head snapped to the side and he grabbed my hair. "Listen Princess... You tried... but you won't do it again...You're the whole reason Liz is dead." he accused before dragging me by my hair to the car closest to us. I started to struggle, not wanting to go with him.

"Stop!" George hissed at me before I started yelling. "SAM! SAM HELP!" I yelled for the Bureau. George grew angrier and as we got closer to his car. "I said shut up!" He smashed my head into the car and I cried out in pain. "Stay quiet," my vision, blurred slightly and I knew I was bleeding as he pulled me back up off the floor where I hit it on my knees.

"Ellie!"

I felt too strange to struggle any more, my body didn't feel like my own, my head pounded, my vision kept going. This was it. I was going back, and I didn't want to. "Ellie.." That voice went through my mind again as I was thrown into the car. I recognised it, It was Spencer. I looked up out the car as the door shut and locked behind me. I found it hard to focus, but I could see the figure his gun raised. Everything came into focus again and I realised what was happening.

George got into the front of the car and I saw that he was going shoot Spencer. Panic rose within me, and I lunged for George from the back seat, the shot went off but missed Spencer as the rest of the team ran out, Sam with them. I struggled with George a bit, trying to wrestle the gun from him. "Get off me Bitch!" a few more shots went off as he started to drive away before the team could get him.

My head hit the console and I went limp. "ELLIE!" Spencer yelled one last time before George threw me in the back seat and I passed out.

* * *

**April 7th 2013: Unknown**

I awoke god knows how long later, strapped to a chair, a gag over my mouth. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around carefully, the pain in my head worse than before as the light entering my mind like the sun would if you stared right at it. I heard a noise beside me and turned my head, sitting there, on a chair, just like mine, was another girl, only looking 18 years of age.

I felt my anger rise that he did all this. I forced myself to focus my vision, and to see what I could do. I had to get out... if not for me, for her. I began to twist my wrists, trying to see how I could get them free. I glanced up at her and she shook her head quickly. I knew that gesture, I had seen it sometimes before. I bowed my head, closing my eyes quickly and pretended I was asleep.

The door opened, and I heard George walk in. "Hello Adrel, how you feeling?" he chuckled and went over to her as I slowly managed to twists my wrists through the ropes. In all these years, he still hadn't learned to tie a knot. I laughed internally, knowing he didn't think he needed to if they were scared enough, but I wasn't scared of him anymore. Yeah I didn't want him near me, but that was it. I was free of my fear of him, I would win this.

"Say good morning to me baby," he whispered to her as he took off her gag. I managed to keep my eyes on him, making sure I still looked limp and out as she did. "Please... Daddy... don't..." she seemed scared, the words filled with fear as she spoke. I knew that. "Now... now... that isn't good enough.." he slapped her and she cried out. "I'm sorry..." she started crying and I rolled my eyes. I know it's a scary situation, but you need to stay composed, in character.

I stopped moving, realising that I was turning into him. Composed, not caring, everything I hated... I pulled my wrists out and while his back was to me, began to untie my feet quietly. The girl.. Adrel, noticed what I was doing and I could see she was going to keep him busy. "What... are you planning... today... Daddy?" she asked, her voice getting slightly more confident.

"Well... Since you asked... I'm going to beat Princess over there, then... then I'm going to have some time with you... the... Usual..." I shook my head feeling sick because of what he was doing. I managed to get out and take off my gag, getting up and grabbing a pipe from the side. He had stupidly put us in the basement. "Nice going... Dad." I taunted and as soon as he turned quickly, I swung the pipe for him, connecting it with his head. He hit the floor unconscious and I quickly began to untie her. "Dad? W... why does he do this?" She asked me, her voice shaking again.

"This is my fault Adrel... I'm so sorry..." I tried to keep her calm as I untied her. "Come on..." I took her hand, still holding the pipe in my other before leading her up the stairs again. "We need to get out of here..." Adrel looked unsure of what to do as I dragged her through the house once we had gone up the stairs.

"How is it your fault?"

I shook my head. "My names Ellie... Ellie Richmond... that son of a bitch... is my father.." I explained to her and she stopped. "You're his daughter!" she exclaimed loudly and I nodded. "Yes, and I escaped him four years ago, and he's come back to get me..." I pushed her ahead of me, knowing George wouldn't stay down for long. I examined the area, taking in where we was. I didn't know the place, it was new to me, _If only I could get a map!_

I watched Adrel search the living room as I went into the kitchen. I collected a few knives and twirled them in my hands. _You won't survive this George..._ I knew I was being stupid, but out of this whole thing. I would make sure Adrel survived and George died. "I haven't found anything Ellie..." Adrel called to me and I looked up.

"Okay, we need to get out of here... They can track me... Just find a phone!" I called back to her, hoping we could do this. Adrel came back to me and stood next to me. "I will have to give you... a knife..." I felt rather anxious about doing this. I moved behind her and tied her hair up quickly. "What are you doing?" she was keen to know what I was doing, so she could tell if she needed to be careful. "I'm arming you..." I muttered before hiding a knife in her long hair.

"If he attacks you... Slice at him."

It was a bland statement, no remorse for what I told her to do. No emotions or anything. I was becoming more like him and that terrified me. "I know... it's risky... but you have to.. I can't have another girl dead because I ran out on him." My throat felt dry, as I realised I was training up an 18 year old to be a fighter, whether I meant to or not. "I hope you don't have to use it.." I whispered to her when I finished.

There was a crash from downstairs and I knew that George was getting up. "Come on!" I rushed for the front door and I knew from the feet behind me that Adrel was following. The adrenaline run through me, and I knew it was running through her too. I turned the handle, not really expecting it to open, which, unsurprisingly it didn't.

I let off an aggravated groan before stepping back and kicking at the door, just by the Handle in the fireman's kick. This was what I remembered, to break down a door. "He's coming..." there was a small squeak to her voice as we heard the slow but heavy footsteps on the basement stairs. I gave the door one more strong kick before It gave way and broke.

"Now we run!" I yelled to her and we both sprinted as fast as we could out the house. I stopped when we reached a fence. "No... Adrel!" I yelled to her before she could touch the fence. "Stop!" she stopped suddenly, freezing on her spot. "What... what is it?" I didn't trust him. "This... will hurt..." I muttered before touching the fence with the pipe.

Just as I expected, a huge electrical current went through the pipe and into my arm. I cried out in pain as I dropped the pipe, _Stupid... stupid..._ I repeated in my head before shaking it to clear it. "Ellie?" Adrel sounded scared now, and I was just exhausted. "What I just did was Idiotic, Why did I do that?" I muttered to myself and just sighed. "I'm okay Adrel... I need to get you out of here..."

I glanced around the area, hearing George behind us, I spotted the circuit breaker back by the house. "Adrel... stay safe..." She shook her head and handed me the phone. "I found this for you, there isn't service here, but it works..." I nodded my head and took the back off quickly, pulling out the GPS in this one before reaching in my mouth and swapping them out. Adrel looked disgusted at what I did, but didn't question it.

"What...?" she asked curiously and I just looked back at the house. "GPS... can help them locate me..." She just nodded before I hid the phone in a bush. "I need you to run... as soon as it breaks... run..." Adrel nodded and I grabbed the pipe again, it no longer being electrified before I ran for the house. George appeared in the doorway as I reached the circuit breaker before I swung the pipe, breaking it.

Sparks flew everywhere and I knew the electricity had gone down. George lunged for me, but before I could catch him with the pipe again, he had gotten me in a headlock, his arm, cutting off my air supply. "Run! Adrel!" I managed to yell to her before she ran, climbing the gate and disappearing down the road. "You little bitch..." George cut off all my oxygen completely and I started choking, struggling hard. "You won't get away with this..." I said to him and he laughed. "I already have..."

My vision blurred and within seconds, I was once again, unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Chapter 11 here, hope you enjoy it, because I absolutely love writing it. Now, I have decided there will be a book 2, and since I have actually finished HMLC then I will move onto starting it... Okay? So yeah, there's that. Anyhow, please, please, read, favourite and follow (if you haven't already) and I cant wait to see if you guys like the very, very end.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the characters from Criminal Minds, just my own characters; Ellie, George and David.**

**Thanks**

* * *

**April 8th 2013: Unknown**

I knew as soon as I woke up, that I was in trouble. I could feel chains this time, holding my arms above my head, a blind fold over my eyes. I was screwed. This was _not_ a good thing. I pulled on the chains a little, trying to test how strong they were when a shooting pain shot right through me. I cried out in pain as metal hit my bare flesh. There was a laugh and I knew George was in the room with me. "Such a strong arm, for someone as weak as you..." he spat at me, speaking of earlier. That's how I knew this would be the worst to ever happen to me in years.

I used my other senses, figuring out just what was going on. _Tied to a ceiling, chains holding me up, my feet are free but they're the only thing keeping me from suffocating... I'm in my underwear, so that means he plans on hurting me physically. I don't have long to do this._ I took a deep breath and spoke. "You're an ass George, you won't kill me, and they will find me and arrest you." I sounded so sure of myself, and that's what scared me the most, I couldn't be sure. "Oh yeah... the boyfriend of yours..." George let off a sickly laugh, making my heart race.

"My dear Ellie... they won't save you," I shook my head and sighed. It was pointless to try and fight him, I knew by now, that he will kill me, he threatened it long enough. I felt the sharp pain of the metal on my skin again and cried out. "That's what I want to hear!" he yelled and hit me repeatedly. The air left my lungs and I started wheezing, unable to draw a breath as he continued to hit me. Eventually the pain stopped and I could breathe again, but I unfortunately still wheezed. "How does it feel?" he asked, grabbing my face.

"Painful..." I managed to say, feeling the air flood into my lungs. "Good..." he dragged out the word, signalling to me that's he wanted this to last as long as possible. I felt George move away, and I knew I had to try something. I pulled on the chains, testing the bar it's attached too, I felt it groan and creak before I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my back. "Argh!" I cried out as blood ran down my bare back. I felt him twist the knife and my cries got louder. "Stop! Please!" I begged for once in my life. George laughed again and pulled it out.

"Pathetic piece of shit," he punched my face as he moved back around me. I hung my head low, not sure how to take what was happening to me. _I have to fight for you... I want to fight..._ "You know, I wanted you to get rid of that girl... I wanted your... 'friends' to see what has happened to you," he stated and I just looked up at him, not sure what to say or do as pain still went through my body. "You don't have anyone who cares for you Elektra." He told me, causing my heart to sink.

I heard the small blip of a camera and my heart sunk. _I wanted your friends to see what has happened to you..._ It made sense now, he was going to show them exactly what he was doing to me.

"So you all know who I am... and of course... my sweet daughter Elektra here..." I heard George say as I still hung limply. "She doesn't have long left, if she is with me..." he chuckled and I suddenly heard a voice. "Ellie... It's okay... we'll get you!" It was Spencer, I looked up, wishing I didn't have the blind fold. "Spencer! Talk with Sam!" I yelled hoping he would get the hint but when I went to say it again, something metal hit my chest.

The air was knocked out my lungs again and I began to cough badly. "It's okay Ellie.. Don't speak..." Spencer told me, and I could hear nothing but sadness in his voice. "We will get you... I promise." I felt my heart sink. Whenever someone had promised me something, they always didn't do it. _They weren't coming..._

I felt all energy drain from my body, and I knew they could see it. "Alone at last... they can't talk to you... not anymore, but that doesn't mean they can't watch..." You could hear the smirk in his voice, especially when he said that. I took in a deep breath and prepared for the torture ahead, slowly shutting off my emotions again, knowing, deep in my heart, I wouldn't be saved.

_You're stupid Ellie... _I said in my mind, _Stupid to think anyone would care for you... Why should they? You're nothing... broken, homeless... Trash._ I so badly wanted to believe that Spencer would save me, but years of experience have shown me differently.

The next few hours were the worst in my entire life. I felt blood trickle from my head and lips while also running down my back from the stab wound. I kept my body limp, somehow finding out that if I stayed relaxed, it didn't hurt as much. Eventually, the beatings stopped and George grabbed my face.

"You were always weak Elektra, no wonder why I used you as my play toy..."

The grip left my face and i heard the Slam of a door, knowing he had shut me in. I felt completely dead, unable to do anything, but then I heard his voice again, the one to keep me calm.

Spencer.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**BAU, Conference Room**

I sat there, looking at the screen, as I had been for over three hours now. Ellie had been gone for over 12 hours, and only three of them, were with him watching her get beaten up. I glanced to the others of the team, they were all just standing around too, no one speaking, not a single sound was heard in the conference room.

"I should have stayed with her..." I said to them, feeling like this was my fault. "Reid... You did all you could, that David guy, he scared her with what he said, she needed to get away..." JJ tried to comfort me but I wouldn't hear it. "I was there when he took her guys!" I ran a hand through my combed hair, "I was there! I was going to shoot him!" Prentiss put her hand on my shoulder. "Reid... Stop... You did all you could."

I let off a sigh and sat down again, resting my head in my hands. I couldn't even figure out where he was, not even the radius like I usually could. I couldn't do it. My mind, it just wouldn't focus. "Spence..." I looked up to JJ, the only one to ever call me Spence, "What... JJ?" my voice sounded so broken, I had no idea why I was feeling like this, this should be just another homicide case, but it wasn't... It had someone he cared for, taken.

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi had left a few minutes ago, heading to grab us all coffee. We had been up for 12 hours straight, and all needed it. I glanced to Ellie, back on the screen. There was dark bruises forming on her chest and legs, some dark yellow, some even purple, which means he hit her so hard, she went into the worst stages of bruising.

Shaking my head, I looked away once again. JJ put her hands on my shoulder and stroked my back gently, trying to soothe me. They knew this was new to me, the caring for someone that it hurts stage. They had all either been in this situation, or actually been the victim. Either way, it was a horrible feeling, one I never hope to experience again.

I got up from my seat and looked at my map of Quantico, small red pins in different places, signalling the different killings and where they were found. Prentiss' phone rang and I glanced over to her. "Yes... I got it.. Thanks..." She hung up the phone and grabbed her bag. "Reid, you stay here... me and JJ will go to the hospital..." I gave her a confused look. "Why is that Prentiss?" I asked her, as JJ grabbed her coat too.

"They found a girl... Adrel Flemming... she's bruised, beaten but alive. She's 18..." she said making her way for the door, JJ right behind her. "Tell Hotch where we are. We will go question her," I just nodded and watched them leave before it was just me, the camera and the board.

"Spencer..."

I wasn't even sure I heard it, but I looked around anyway, not seeing anyone. "Spencer..." the voice was slightly louder now and I realised, Ellie... I moves back in front of the camera and looked at her. "Ellie... Are you okay?" he watched her shake her head, she really didn't look good. "Don't worry Ellie... I'm going to get you out..." she didn't answer this time, and I knew it was bad.

"Do you know of an Adrel?" I asked, and watched as her head shot up, like energy flooded back into her. "Is she safe! Did she make it?" her voice was full of worry and panic, which gave me relief that she was actually fairly okay. "She's in hospital now. Emily and JJ are heading there now..." Ellie gave a small cry of relief.

"Thank god... I thought when he knocked me out... he had killed her... thank god..." she kept repeating the words, but never really seemed to be properly here. "Ellie... can you tell me where you are?" she shook her head. "I don't recognise it... It's new..." she began to cough badly, each cough sending pain through her. I watched her, worry in my voice as she did, _Why can't I help you Ellie...?_

Shaking the thought from my head, I spoke again. "Ellie... you helped her escape right?" she nodded and I felt hope rise inside me. "Can you describe what you saw?" There was a silence and I watched as she began to think about it. "Yes... partially..." I grabbed a pen and paper and sat at the table. "Okay.. go ahead..."

"I'm in a house... I'm in the basement... no windows..." I wrote down exactly what she said when she said it, knowing my photographic memory wouldn't help me very much. "There's stairs, leading upwards... leads to a hallway, facing the front door... to the left of the stairs leads into the living room..." Ellie began to cough again, this time blood running down her chin as she did. I gazed at her worried, knowing that's a sign of internal bleeding.

As soon as she finished coughing, she spat the blood on the floor and continued. "That's closest to the basement stairs... on the right closest, there is a store room, nothing of importance there... then top left closer to the front door..." more coughing but no blood this time, good. I kept writing, knowing my heart was racing heavily in my chest. "To the left by the front door, is the kitchen... island in the middle and to the right... by the door... " Ellie spits more blood to the floor, "Dining room to the right. Stairs right next to the basement ones, bedrooms maybe... I couldn't check.."

Ellie was fading into unconsciousness, I could hear it in her voice. "Ellie... what else?" I sounded a little rushed as I finished writing everything she said. "Electric fence... outside... circuit breaker by the front door... trees... lots of trees... meadow..." She coughed again, going limp in the chains again. "There's... a..." her head dropped and I knew she was out. "Ellie?" I asked, hoping she wasn't.

"I'm going to get you Ellie!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, another Sunday, another Chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this book, because I love writing it. It's such an amazing book and I don't want it to end, but of course... It does. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, read, review, follow, favourite. I don't mind, but it sure it nice, because It gives me hope people love it.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:**

**I own no one but Ellie, George and David (From earlier chapters)**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

**Ellie POV**

**April ? 2013: Unknown**

I was awake but unable to lift my head, or even move my body slightly. I felt completely on fire, my whole body alight with pain. My heart hammered in my chest as I heard a noise around me, _Was it George? Spencer?_ I wasn't sure and that's what scared me the most. I began to cough badly, blood dripping from my chin from the previous coughing fits and now this one. As soon as I finished coughing, I spat out the blood on the floor, knowing I was injured badly if this was happening.

"Watch it bitch!" George said and I felt a sting in my face as my head snapped to the side, _Fuck!_ Shaking my head slightly, I stayed limp, not sure how to proceed with everything. I was lost for time, days and I had no idea how long I had been here. "I muted our side..." George laughed and I felt my stomach drop. "You can hear what they say, but they can't hear you..." I felt sick, this only meant that he was going to do something bad to me.

My vision suddenly became full of light and I blinked against it, everything in front of me blurry and unfocussed. I caught sight of George, his expression filled with that horrid smirk and glint to his eyes, while the blindfold was in his hand. "I have a surprise for you..." he leaned in and whispered into my ear, causing my eyes to widen as my vision came back completely.

"We have no idea where she is, but we're looking for her," I heard Derek say from the computer. However I kept my gaze on George, not liking where he was going. The computer had been moved back from where I was standing, giving them a full body shot of me in my underwear, my ribs poking out from where I was so thin. I was not healthy.

I swallowed dryly, not really keen on where this was going before watching as he pulled out a hose, much like those that the firemen use, a much smaller version but still bigger than a garden hose. My fear spiked and I knew it would be bad, I looked around quickly, trying to find something to help me get out without using too much energy, because I didn't really have much left.

Without warning, he turned it on and a jet stream of water hit me. My body tensed quickly and I screamed out loudly, the cold water biting at my bare skin and hurting where it hit me. I struggled in the chains, all energy suddenly back in me as my adrenaline spiked. "Oh my god!" I heard someone from the team say, but my screams kept going as George continued to spray me.

He stopped the water after a few minutes and I went limp again, shivering heavily and my body numb. "Ellie!" I heard Spencer yell and I looked up at him weakly, glad I could see his face. I tried to speak, despite knowing that he couldn't hear me, but no words left my lips. I was frozen, my body shivering heavily. This was it... I was going to die from Hypothermia.

I kept my gaze on Spencer as George walked up close to me. "Look at me.." he said but I never moved. "I said look at me!" I glanced to George, no longer caring what he did to me. He smirked and took my face in his hands. "Now you can freeze, just like I did to your mother." he leaned closer and whispered into my ear. "Your real mother." My heart near stopped before I bit down on his neck, hard.

_I would not stand this!_

George cried out in pain before punching my stomach to get me off. I let go as quick as I bit down, the air leaving my lungs in a whoosh. He moved away from me, and I noticed, from the computer I had blood around my mouth. _Bit down harder than I thought, but oh well. _There was a creaking sound above me and I glanced up, ignoring the looks from the team.

I noticed sprinklers above me and my expression fell. "Shit..." I muttered before they activated. "George! You son of a Bitch!" I yelled as he left the room shutting it behind him. The whole room was being rained on from the sprinklers, but the computer was dry, camera too under an umbrella, which I was surprised I didn't notice before. I needed to speak with Spencer, and the others, but in order to do that, I had to activate the mic again.

I numbly tightened my grip on the chains above me before painfully pulling myself up, trying to use my feet to press the mic button George always did. The first attempt failed and i ended up breathing heavily. "Come on... Come on..." I muttered as I watched them watch me. I managed to get my feet onto the laptop, and was just about to press the button when the pipe holding me up broke and I fell, hitting the floor on my back and my head on the now wet concrete.

"Ellie!" I heard Derek yell and I was unsure what to do. "Ellie... are you okay?" This time it was Spencer and I sat up slowly, my vision blurry from where I hit my head but fairly okay. I crawled to the computer and pressed the right button before standing up slowly and unsteadily. "I'm... okay... "I muttered, my teeth starting to chatter as I grew colder and colder.

"Ellie... is there anything you never managed to tell me when I was talking with you yesterday?" I nodded my head as I looked around the room. "I... I took... took the GPS... o... out of... my phone... b... brought... with me..." I rubbed my arms, and wrapped them around me, trying to keep warm as I could, as the cold water landed on me. "I... I hid... it... I... it... went... i... into a phone... i... it's in... the... front... Garden... by... fence..." My body began to shiver the more I spoke, and I knew, as soon as I stopped shivering as I grew colder, I would begin to shut down.

"Okay... Ellie... I'm tracing it now.." I heard Penelope say as I turned up the volume and wondered around. "What can you see?" Hotch asked and I shook my head, "Nothing... I s... see nothing... It's... b.. bare..." My voice was giving out and I knew I was done for. I turned back to the camera, shivering as though someone had shoved me into an ice bath.

I moved closer to the laptop and sat down next to it. "Ellie... where are you?" I knew I had moved from the screen, so with trembling and numb fingers, I turned the camera to point at me where I sat under the umbrella. "I... I'm here... c... cold... and... t... tired..." I managed to say barely keeping my eyes open. "Please... hang on..." there was a begging in Spencer's voice, but it was growing distant.

The room around me began to blur and from either blood loss or lack of heat, I passed out.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**BAU, Conference Room**

I stared at the screen in horror. What I had just witnessed was cruel and seemed worse than torture. Shaking my head, I gazed sadly at the now unconscious Ellie. "Garcia, do you have Anything?!" Morgan said, sounding angry and sad at the same time. "I'm searching sweet cake, but it is a little hard to do..." she kept typing on her computer, trying to trace the GPS that Ellie had so smartly hidden.

"We haven't got long..." I muttered as I stood up, "She won't survive if that room gets too cold. Look at her, she's frozen, she's slowly bleeding out, internal bleeding, potential broken ribs and not to mention a concussion. She needs medical attention. Now..." My anger rose when I thought about what I had seen the last 24 hours.

That's how long she has been with him, well... 36 hours... It was way too much for someone like her, and the things he did to her during that time, sickened me. "Reid, we can only go as fast as we can search the area," Garcia tried to reassure me, but I just couldn't deal with it, for some reason, she meant a lot to me, and I just wanted her safe.

"Got it!" Those two words were like music to my ears. "Where." I didn't even ask a question, I just stated it. "77 Newton Avenue," I looked up, I knew that house. "It's only about 10 minutes away." I headed out the door quickly, Morgan right behind me. "We'll get her Kid. I swear." Hotch and Rossi took Prentiss in their car, while JJ came with us.

"We don't have time to set up a perimeter. We get in, we get her and George and we get out," Hotch said over the phone and they all agreed. I looked out the window as I reloaded the gun I was allowed to have, the same gun that Hotch used to keep as his secondary one. "Reid, You and Morgan you search for her, You said you memorised what she described, go to the basement and find her. JJ. you, me, Prentiss and Rossi will apprehend George."

I was okay with that, I could live with Derek by my side, especially when getting Ellie out of there. The cars were driving fast, Police had been notified, since we were working with them on the case and we had an escort there, not to mention the one ambulance being called in too. To me, the ride was slow, my mind racing about the different scenarios that could play out ahead of us, but always landing on that one image.

Ellie being dead.

Shaking my head I got out the SUV as soon as it pulled up, noticing the fence around, which, Thank god, seemed to be off. I threw on the FBI bullet proof vest quickly, making sure it was on right before I took my gun and headed for the house. Derek had to be quick to catch up to me, otherwise I would have gone in without him. We stopped at the front door, the others getting ready right behind us.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled as he kicked in the door, heading inside, his gun raised. I went in next, Prentiss right behind me, and the others behind her. "Clear!" Morgan yelled from the Kitchen as he moved into the living room. I headed straight down the hall, seeing the staircase which seemed to split in two. "Hotch, upstairs," I said to him as I reached them, looking up them before looking down the ones leading to the basement.

Hotch went with Rossi up the stairs slowly, guns pointed in front of them, while Morgan and I slowly descended to the basement, our guns raised. We reached the bottom, no sign of George as we approached the door. I put my gun down, Morgan keeping his raised as I tried the door. It opened slowly as I used all the strength I had to force it open.

I spotted Ellie first, as Morgan went in, his gun raised at George, who had her tied back up from the ceiling, partially awake, her arms strung up above her while he held her head back, knife stuck against her throat. Though it was no longer raining in the basement, which was a relief, you could tell Ellie had had it rough. It showed in her features, her lack of color, her blue lips, the fact she wasn't moving...

I felt angry, my gun raised up and aimed straight for George. He laughed, "Look at you all, you're so pathetic, coming to save this slut, she's nothing... nothing to anyone..." I shook my head, "No George, she isn't nothing..." I started, moving ever so slightly closer. The knife pressed harder against her throat, as Hotch came down the stairs with Rossi behind him. "Come on George, you're surrounded by agents, there's police outside, there isn't any way you could get out of here..."

I swallowed dryly when I heard Ellie whimper slightly, the knife drawing a bit of blood, so I raised my gun and aimed it. "Let her go." I had never sounded so confident in my entire life, not even in my job. George looked at me, "Ahh yes, the one I tried to kill..." he muttered, "such a shame Elektra got in the way, I would have loved to see you drop."

I could see it in his movements, the way he glared at me, his grip tightening on the blade. I knew it was coming, the fact he was going to slice her throat. Time seemed to move slower as I watched him, his arm twitching as he went to move it, but I was quicker. I pulled the trigger, the bullet aiming for his shoulder and ripping right through it.

Time sped up again and Morgan yelled a warning, while George cried out in pain, falling backwards away from Ellie.

_This was it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'm actually losing track of days and Didn't realise until now that its actually Wednesday, I hope You Like this chapter!**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Criminal Minds, just Ellie, George and David.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Abandoned house, Basement**

I didn't think anymore, as soon as George dropped, I holstered the gun and ran up to Ellie, holding an arm around her waist as I undid the ropes holding her up. "You'll be going away for a long time..." Morgan said angrily to George as he threw him onto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. "I'll be back, and I'll kill her!" George yelled as a response, as Ellie practically dropped into my arms.

"Hey... Ellie..." I said to her, feeling my heart ache as I looked as her shivering, her face pale as ever. "Spence..." her voice was so weak, so broken. I felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve this. I touched her face gently, feeling just how cold she was before I put my spare arm under her legs and lifted her up, bridal style.

Ellie stayed limp in my arms, her head rested on my shoulder as I quickly made my way back up the basement stairs, the rest of the team moving out my way. When I got to the top, I saw the police searching the house, looking around for anything they could find on George that could potentially keep him locked away for years to come.

I managed to race outside, where the paramedics quickly got into action, pulling a gurney out the ambulance and wheeling it over. I placed her down on the gurney gently, and she was immediately covered with a few blankets, as she spoke. "Where... am... I?" My eyes widened and I notice her shivering stop. "She has very severe Hypothermia, she has internal bleeding, a concussion, maybe a few broken ribs... her spine should be okay.." The paramedics nodded and got to action fast.

If someone with Hypothermia was to stop shivering, it's a severe case... They moved the gurney into the ambulance and got in next to her, while I stayed by the doors. The wind was coming towards me, which meant that none was going into the vehicle. "I'm sorry miss, we have to remove your clothing..." I felt my heart race for her, when she didn't answer. The male paramedic reached under the blanket and took off her bra, while the female removed Ellie's pants, both careful not to cause any discomfort for her.

A thermometer was put into her mouth and held there, while they made sure the blankets were secure around her. A paramedic came up to me and began to talk. "We need to know exactly what could have happened..." I nodded my head and began to talk, explaining how there is a wound in her back, much like a stab wound, how she hit her head when she fell, how he beat her with a metal pole.

The paramedic listened carefully until the other called her in quickly. "She's gone into Cardiac Arrest!" The paramedic with me rushed back into the back of the vehicle and next to Ellie, checking for breathing as the male one found an oxygen mask and put it on her mouth and nose. I could only stand there and watch as they began the CPR. My heart raced as I watched the heart monitor they attached to her.

Flat line.

I kept watching it, waiting for it to blip, to come back, tell me she was alive. There was a commotion behind me as George was forced out, he somehow managed to get free of Morgan and was now running towards me, looking completely pissed off. I didn't even think, I clenched my fist, got into the right position and swung just as he got too close.

George dropped immediately, hitting the floor unconscious as I pulled my arm back and stood normal. All my anger had gone into that punch, which now caused my wrist to hurt while I watched as Morgan approached, looking amazed. "Nice one Reid." I just nodded my head, holding my wrist to my chest, trying to keep it still. There was sudden beeps behind me and In the confusion, I managed to forget that Ellie had flat lined. I turned quickly and the first thing I saw was the monitor showing a stable heartbeat.

Relief flooded my system and I instantly relaxed, one paramedic coming out to see me, while the other stayed with Ellie. As long as she was safe, I didn't care what happened. There was sirens in the background and I looked away from her, seeing another Ambulance approach. "I'll stay with George in this ambulance, Reid, you stay with Ellie..." I nodded my head and watched Morgan pick up George and move over to the second ambulance.

I jumped slightly when I felt hands touch mine pulling them apart. I turned to look at the paramedic and allowed her to work on me, pressing her fingers into the joints, to test whether it was broken. After a few minutes she left to come back with a bandage. "I'm just going to bandage it, you only sprained it... does it hurt?" I shook my head, the pain had stopped, slightly after I noticed it, and I knew that was good.

_I should read up on medical journals..._

"Just keep it iced if it starts to hurt or swells up," I nodded and she finished tying the bandage over my wrist, before pulling back and allowing me to sit on the back of the Ambulance, overlooking the scene ahead of me. It wasn't very pretty, Police cars all over the place, over grown grass, plants and even trees. The electric fence, just ruined what could be a great home. A wonderful place to be.

The house was beautiful, it was made of wood, near completely, except for the windows. It would make a great house if it was to be restored. I kept looking over it, wondering what it would be like to live here. It was a two story house too, balcony above the front door, and it just... seemed, out of its time, and I always loved things like that.

_Maybe I could change this house to be better..._

Hotch, Rossi and the rest of the team, bar Morgan approached me and gave me weak smile. "How is she Reid?" Prentiss asked and I glanced back to Ellie. "She.. went into cardiac arrest, but at the moment, they're trying to keep her stable," I kept my gaze on her a little longer before looking back to them. "You go with her... We will stay here, make sure everything is good before we join you at the Hospital."

I nodded my head and stood up, getting into the back of the vehicle. "Thanks Hotch," I smiles at him weakly before taking a seat close to Ellie, as the paramedic shut the door. I knew, somehow deep in my heart, I wouldn't leave her side. "You were right Agent..." I glanced up at the paramedic. "She does have internal bleeding, which means she will go into surgery as soon as she gets into the hospital, she also has a mild concussion, which means she will retain memories, but, she has severe bruising, hypothermia and a fair few broken ribs. All of this can be easily treated."

I felt completely upset but nodded my head. Never in all my years working with the Bureau, have I ever seen someone so badly beaten up, and still alive. My heart rate increased and I watched as a drip was attached to Ellie, just as the Ambulance began to move. "How will it be treated...?" I asked, on about the internal bleeding. "The bleeding will be counteracted by the surgery, it will help sew up the damaged areas and then a blood transfusion... to give back what she lost."

The medic, as I could see on her name tag is called Linda, checked Ellie again. I took her hand gently in mine, not using my injured one. "Did you hear that Ellie?" I asked her, not sure if she could hear me in her state. "You will be okay. Just a small surgery and you're good." I glanced up as the male medic, Hugh, picked up a syringe and filled it with a liquid.

My mind processed what it was before I quickly stopped him, "No... not that.." I said to him and he just looked shocked. "I have to give it to her, to help keep her calm..." I shook my head as he spoke. "Not that, it has Penicillin in it..." Recognition dawned on Hugh's face and he quickly put it away. "So, she's allergic to Penicillin... that's good to know. I can find something else..."

My heart still beat fast, as the journey to the Hospital stayed uneventful. I just wanted her safe, like I wanted no one else safe. The ambulance stopped and Hugh and Linda opened the back, wheeling her out quickly. I climbed out and followed behind them, not wanting to leave Ellie's side once. I felt responsible for her. Doctors swarmed us and one turned to me;

"You can wait in the waiting room, we will let you know as soon as the surgery is finished," I nodded my head and stood there, watching as she was rushed to the emergency room. I walked into the waiting room, seeing the chairs and coffee tables, but not taking notice. This felt like a dream, a complete dream.

"It's not real... it's just a bad dream... I'm asleep..." I repeated, muttering to myself, hoping it was somehow true, despite how my mind told me it wasn't. I had no idea how long had passed when I looked up and noticed the rest of the team walk in. My heart never stopped racing, I felt lost, completely lost. "Spencer..."

I looked blankly to Prentiss, as she moved closer to me. My breathing got a little faster when she touched my shoulder, and I spoke, "This is... just a dream... it hasn't... happened..." my voice sounded so emotionless, like it wasn't even me. Morgan and Hotch gave me a look of sadness before Prentiss spoke to me. "Spencer... It's okay... it's happening..."

Those two last words struck me hard, and suddenly I wasn't strong. I felt the tears that I had tried so hard to hold back, fall and I began to cry. Prentiss and the others looked shocked, not sure what's going on. "S... she has... internal... bleeding... concussion... broken bones... Hypothermia..." They all looked sad this time as I continued to speak. "I... promised to protect her... and I cant... even do that..."

Prentiss hugged me gently, allowing me to cry into her shoulder. Morgan looked to Hotch, who just looked back, just as shocked. "I think... he cares for her a lot..." I didn't acknowledge what they were saying, focusing on trying to stop the breakdown that just took me, "I don't think he knows Hotch," Morgan said and I stopped crying, pulling back from Prentiss.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes, feeling slightly better and trying to stay calm and collected. As soon as I felt like I could speak again, I did. "Where is George?" I asked, subconsciously gently rubbing my sprained wrist. "He's restrained to a hospital bed, a few officers are guarding him, but he's still out. You hit him pretty hard..." I nodded my head, taking in another deep breath. "Good... he deserved it..." I sat down on a chair and Hotch looked around. "Does anyone want a coffee?" there were murmurs of agreement and he left with Prentiss, going to fetch up to 7 coffees.

Not one of us has actually slept in the 36 hours, we were all awake, looking, searching for Ellie. "She will be okay Reid..." Garcia said and I nodded before settling into the seat. This was going to be a long wait for me, and I wanted to make sure I was ready for any news we was to get.

I would protect her better than I have before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Chapter 14 here, there are a total of up to 21 chapters, I believe and I cant wait until you read them. Read, review, follow and fav for more, I adore writing this, as much as you probably love reading it...**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, the only characters I own, are Ellie, George and David.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Hospital**

**April 9th 2013: 3am**

I was just getting some sleep when i was awoken by a Doctor walking in. "Agent Reid?" I sat up quickly, not even caring what time it was. "That's me..." I spoke, getting up before looking at him. "Is she okay?" The first question that left my mouth, I didn't even think, I just acted. "She's not out of the woods yet, but she's stable and she's getting better," I nodded my head. "Her concussion, it will, leave her dazed for a while but, she will be okay. Her internal bleeding has been stopped, but she has over two broken ribs, and her hypothermia will leave temporary loss to her hands, since there appears to have been no circulation to them."

My heart bled for her, all of this in the space of 36 hours. It was virtually a miracle she was alive. "Can i stay with her?" I felt so responsible, for everything that has happened to her. "Of course, but she must stay in bed." I nodded and followed the Doctor out, texting the others as I did. "She's sedated, but she is partially awake, she will answer as anything you ask..." I nodded again and walked into room 612, the Doctor going another way, leaving me in the door.

I texted the others the room number before walking into the room. I was going to be responsible for her now, just look after her, make sure she's safe. I looked at her sadly, her heart monitor was bleeping at a steady rate, and her chest rose and fell at the right times, which was always good. Ellie's skin was deathly pale, signalling she lost a lot of blood, which is why there was a blood bag attached to her IV, transferring the blood from it and into her system.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. Her hands had been bandaged up, probably blue underneath, her head had been wrapped in a bandage too, covering up the wound she received. "I'm sorry Ellie..." I apologised, and watched as she opened her eyes slowly. "It's... okay..." her voice was slow, but sturdy, which gave me hope. "I said, I would protect you..." I told her, "I couldn't if I tried..." she gave a weak smile.

"You... did... You're... reason.. why I... fought..." she muttered, turning her head slightly to look at me. "You're why... I fought..." I looked at her and gave a smile, unable to stop it. This just happened, how she made me happy. "We've only known each other three days, but... It seems that, I have known you forever." It was her turn to smile this time, and she looked around the room. "They will be here soon," I told her, when I realised she was looking for the others.

"They have George. He's in custody." Ellie suddenly relaxed, her entire body going from really tense to instantly relaxed in a matter of seconds. "Thank you... I needed to hear that." She took in a deep breath before looking back to me. "How long have I been out?" I glanced down at my watch. "Since.. 8pm last night..." she blew off a huff of air. "It's sometime in the morning isn't it?" I nodded my head and realised she was talking more easily. "You get over a sedative easily don't you?" She gave a small chuckle before grimacing.

"Sorry..." I apologised but kept the smile on my face. "Thank you Spencer, for getting me out. I knew you would," Ellie closed her eyes and kept her head turned towards me. "Come on, you should rest..." She just hummed a response before her breathing evened out again. I put my hand on her arm before resting my head on the bed, sitting in my other arm.

"Sleep well Ellie..."

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**April 9th 2013: 9am**

I found myself awake again, when I heard the voices of a few others around me. "God, she looks... so pale..." I heard Penelope say and I slowly, but surely, opened my eyes. I had a pounding headache, one that I knew I would have for a few days to come and my whole body ached if it moved slightly. All a result of the beating I had received. Blinking against the light, I realised there was a hand on my arm and a figure next to me, so glancing down slightly, I tried to see who it was,

I felt relief flood me, when I saw it was Spencer, I don't know why but I just wanted him by my side. Maybe because he tried to stay with me the whole way, maybe because he is the only one, besides myself, that has looked out for me, protected me. _I was thankful._ As soon as my eyes properly adjusted to the light, I kept them open, glancing around at the others in the room. Derek, David, Aaron, Emily, JJ and Penelope. They were all here, for me. _Or are they here for Spencer?_

My heart rate spiked slightly at the thought and the monitor bleeped faster. "Hey, Ellie... It's okay... Just us..." David said, trying to reassure me, but he was reassuring me of the wrong thing. Despite that fear inside me, I calmed my heart rate and just breathed. "How are you feeling?" Derek asked, moving to stand the other side of me. "Okay..." my voice was hoarse, as though it hadn't been used in days, but I knew it had. Everything went silent again. No one knew what to say, no one had the words to even say something to get our minds off this.

"When can I go home?"

I broke the silence. It wasn't a nice feeling to do so, but I needed to. "We don't know. You received some pretty bad injuries..." I took a deep breath and sighed. "Of course I have, I can feel it now. Hypothermia, I can't feel my hands. Broken ribs, have to be careful of those. Concussion, mild, so at least I'm not forgetting anything. I'm bruised all over, and I feel like utter crap." They all just gave me a look of sadness and I grew a little angry.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not a little girl!"

My heart monitor spiked again when my anger increased and all of them looked shocked this time. "I don't need this. I don't need you." I knew this wasn't correct, deep inside me. I was angry, angry at myself for letting this happen, angry that I gave up. I wasn't angry at them, they have done nothing but help me. "But Ellie, -" Penelope started but Emily cut her off. "No... it's okay Pen, she's just angry. Let her get It out."

I felt someone shift beside me and I looked down at them again, my heart rate dropping to normal and all anger just seeping away as I do. "What's... going on?" he sounded tired, but strong, someone who had never been through this before. I felt guilt and sorrow fill me immediately. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to yell..." They all just nodded before Spencer sat up, his hair a mess on his head.

"Morning Spencer... Sorry If I woke you..." I mumbled to him, feeling sad that I might have woken him up when he needed the sleep most. "It's okay..." he yawned out, sitting up a little and stretching. "What's the time?" he asked, when he saw the others. "Around 9:15... It's pretty earlier, considering we all didn't get enough sleep. "Well... you guys should." I said to them, lying my head back and closing my eyes again, to stop the light hurting my head more.

"Got a headache?"

I hummed a response before focussing on my breathing, "Unfortunately, I can't do the usual thing I do to relieve stress and headaches from my body. Because it involves moving into a position that would hurt..." I gave a small chuckle before I heard a Doctor walk in. "Miss Richmond, how are you feeling this morning?" I opened my eyes and looked at him, glad I was partially sat up in the bed, since that's how they put me. "I'm pretty good, I don't hurt as much as I could, I just can't feel my hands..."

I wasn't lying, that was the only thing I found hard to feel. It was as though it had gone completely. "Don't worry, you will gain feeling again, just give it a few more days, and keep them wrapped up in the bandages. Okay?" I nodded my head slowly. "Is there anything I can help you with for now?" I thought about it before answering. "Yes... actually. I would love to go home... is there any chance I can go home soon? Oh and... something to rid myself of the headache I have." The Doctor nodded, replying to me quickly. "I will go get the tablets to take, and I will ask Dr. Richards about going home."

My stomach dropped and my heart raced more. "Miss Richmond?" I took deep breaths until I felt Spencer hold my arm gently, showing me he was there. "Dr. Richard?" I asked, my voice slightly quiet and filled with small fear. "Yes. He is looking after you and your father." I shook my head. "First of all, he is the Doctor that hid my abuse from anyone else, he gave me clean bills of health, when I wasn't healthy." I paused and swallowed dryly. "Someone Check on George..." The panic in my voice, was enough to get Derek to push out the room, heading for where he knew George was.

"Dr. Richards, works with George to supply him with his... equipment..." I told them and Spencer squeezed my arm. The Doctor left, leaving me alone with everyone else. "How many friends did George have?" I shook my head and thought about it. "I think..." I started to count them on my fingers, _David McKarty, Dr. Richards, His wife, there was one more. Why can't I think of you?_ I grew frustrated, unable to pinpoint a name to the face as I searched my brain. "Marco... Gunter. Marco Gunter... He works at a pharmacist. Three blocks from the Bureau."

Aaron looked to Emily and JJ, who nodded and left the room, Penelope went back to her laptop, using it to search for Dr. Richards and Marco Gunter. "They both have criminal records. Both for Child pornography. They both changed their names. Dr. Richards was Julian Switz and Marco was Hunter Marks..." Penelope paused for a moment. "They both have a huge criminal record and have even murdered a few people. They didn't get locked away for it, both claiming they were forced to, but the evidence came up nil..."

I swallowed dryly and took deep breaths, my fear showing in my heart rate. "Ellie... Look at me... " Spencer said, and I looked towards him. I could see it in his features that he could see my fear in my expression. "It's okay, we will catch them, nothing bad will happen." I nodded slowly and watched him, slowly calming down. He had that effect, a wonderful effect of calming me down. I could use it for the future, with my panic attacks, since I'm bound to get one at some point now.

The Doctor from before walked up to me and passed me two tablets and a drink. "No penicillin in this. So it's safe for you to take." I nodded my head and took the two tablets, washing them down with the water. I coughed a little, never having liked to take tablets this way, but always did it when I needed it. It was always something I got over. "I found out, that if you are strong enough to stay standing for more than 2 minutes, you may go, but you have to have someone with you at all times," I nodded my head and smiled just as Spencer spoke.

"Don't worry Doctor, she has me"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, I hope you like Chapter 15, it's been a complete pleasure writing for you guys, Don't worry this isn't the end. No you will know if it was. Trust me... I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you enjoy the book. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I love to read them**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, just Ellie, David and George.**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**April 9th 2013: 10am**

It had just gone 10 o'clock when I decided to get out the bed. I had rested a little longer since I took the tablets, just to let them kick in. The Doctor had taken out my IV for me, which I was thankful for, since it was annoying, but now I had the troubling task of trying to get up. Taking in a deep breath, I pushed myself to sit, ignoring the protest of my ribs as I did.

"Hey, take it easy..." Spencer said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him and smiled. He always had this way of making me feel better, showing me everything will be okay. I noticed he had perked up, that he was no longer scared or worried, but back to himself. Back to the one who convinced me to meet his friends.

"I can do it Spence... I just have to get up..."

We both seemed a little shocked when I said that, I don't think we had ever heard me call him Spence before. It was always JJ. Shaking it off, I smiled at him and laughed. "Its rubbing off on me..." he joined in too before helping me to the edge of the bed. Taking deep breaths hurt for me, so I had to keep them short. It all depends on the position I was in.

Taking a small breath, I slowly put the weight on my legs, not having done it for a while. It was hard at first; to get them to support me, but slowly, over time. I could put my full weight on them and Spencer no longer had to hold me up. "Can you help me change? I'll have a bath at home... but for now... help me change..." He reluctantly moved away from me, his eyes never leaving me as he picked up my bag and put it on the bed.

This was by far, the most awkward thing I ever had to do, but It was necessary. He moves closer to me again, and put his hand to the hem of the shirt. "Are you sure? I could get JJ or Emily in here.." I smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I'm not as comfortable with them, as I am with you..." I watched him take in a small breath before he lifted the shirt up over my head, careful of my arms in the process so I wouldn't pull my ribs.

I practically held my breath, having forgotten the old scars and now new bruises all over my body. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face. I felt a finger lightly trace the bruises over my chest, barely touching them, but causing a shiver to go down my spine. "I'm so sorry..." I heard Spencer say before his finger moved away and he grabbed a fresh top.

I opened my eyes again and kept up my happy mood, allowing him to help me put on the buttoned shirt, which was much easier to get on that a pull on. Spencer moved away to grab my trousers and get them ready while I tried to do up the buttons, but every time I tried, I was unable to even grab the button. "Spence... help..." I sounded a little helpless, so when he looked up, he laughed. "Sorry... forgot you haven't got feeling in your fingers."

I gave him a smile and shook my head a little. "Wow... How could you forget... They're in bandages..." I gave a small chuckle before regretting it as a twinge went through my ribs. "Ooh... don't do that.." I muttered to myself earning another laugh from Spencer. "It's astounding how you still talk to yourself, despite knowing there is someone else in the room.." I shrugged a little. "Meh... Never bothered me... I would hold conversations from 10pm to midnight talking to myself."

Spencer laughed again before undoing my trousers and pulling them down, helping me to step out of them. "You amaze me Ellie..." I gave a short laugh, just enough to not hurt me. "I amaze you. Says the guy who can read 20,000 words a minute... But... then again... I can too..." We both laughed, and for once, it felt normal to do. Like nothing bad had happened at all.

"You know... I never had conversations with myself... I was always talking to someone..." I felt at ease telling him all this, like I knew he would never use it against me. "His name was Michael... I felt close to him, closer than anything in the world. He was a scientist... a master of creation." I stopped talking when Derek walked in, coffee in his hand. "Um..."

I realised the position we were in did not look good...

I was standing there, my pants on the floor, and Spencer crouched down in front of me. "Should I come back?" The way he suggested it made us both blush a dark red and caused him to laugh. "Relax... I'm joking..." He put the coffee's on the side and smiled at us. "Coffee's there for ya... Have fun.." he sent a wink in our direction making us both blush harder, before he shut the door again and we were alone.

None of us spoke for a while, trying to calm our racing hearts and the blush on our faces. We were both embarrassed, since nothing like this had ever happened before and was new to us. "Well.." I said finally breaking the silence, which allowed Spencer to continue to help me pull on my fresh trousers. "Should I get used to this?" I laughed a little, causing Spencer to laugh too. "What... me dressing you.. or Morgan?"

"Both."

Spencer seemed to think about it as he stood up, pulling the trousers up completely and doing up the button. "Well.. you can.. if you want..." My heart fluttered at the proximity between us. No one had ever been this close to me before, and not caused me to have a panic attack. We both just stared at each other for a little while, not sure what to do, before my legs gave out suddenly, earning a small cry of shock to leave my lips.

Spencer was quick, catching me before I could fall over. How he did it so carefully, astounded me, since he didn't actually hurt me from my ribs or even the bruises. It was as though he was made of air. He sat me down on the bed. "Safe to say, no more than 8 minutes standing... okay?" I nodded my head and he helped me pull on a pair of socks and then put on the shoes. "Does this mean I get to put my arm around your waist?"

I felt a little flirty right now, and I had never had that before. "Well... if you want..." He felt a little nervous when he realised I was flirting. I took a small breath, I didn't want to flirt, it wasn't for me, no, it wasn't me. "Sorry... I shouldn't do that..." Spencer ruffled my hair a bit. "Don't worry about it... I'm 24.. I should be used to flirting by now..."

As soon as he finished putting my shoes and socks on, he helped me back to my feet, slinging my closed bag of personal items over his shoulder before putting an arm around my waist. "Let's go see if you need any medication to take..." I nodded my head as we grabbed the coffee's before we left the room slowly, Spencer keeping me balanced while also supporting me without any pain.

I had to admit, it was nice to be like this, to have his arm around my waist. It felt natural and perfect for us. Our coffee's we're slowly being consumed as the walk down the hall was slow. We were silent as we went until we reached the Doctor that had been treating me. "Miss Richmond, so nice to see that you are standing. Your friend here, has signed the forms for your release, and now I have your medication right here."

I seemed shocked, when did Spencer do that?

"Okay. What do I need to take?"

"Well, it's just a few tablets, at least 2 times a day, for the pain in your ribs and head. Also, you need to keep yourself warm, if you ever want to get the feeling back in your hands..." I nodded my head and smiled, "Thanks Doc." I felt wobbly on my feet as the Doctor put the medication in my bag, which Spencer was still holding. "Oh, and no lifting things up.. Okay? Let your bones heal..."

I nodded once more before he left and we continued on the way."You know... I have to say something Ellie.." Spencer said at one point, as we made it to the ground floor and were heading for the entrance. "What is it Spencer?" We had just finished out coffee's and had put them in the bin. "How in the hell did you keep a good weight?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I know.. I'm not at the perfect weight at the moment, but in a few months or so, with proper food. I can be."

"And you have no idea how you managed to stay near the right weight?"

I laughed a little, "I have absolutely no idea. It's something I never thought of. I didn't exercise much, so maybe that's why. Other than that.. no idea.." We got outside and i covered my eyes at the sunlight. "Come on, Derek's waiting to take us back to ours.." I smiled and let him lead me. I was feeling tired again, and I guess i just needed to rest.

I was led to the car and helped into the back carefully, while Derek sat in the driver's seat, ready to go. "Straight home then Reid?" he asked Spencer who i presumed nodded since there was a silence. Spencer helped strap me in and then himself before Derek pulled off down the road. "You know Ellie... no matter what's happened. You are still beautiful." Derek complimented me which caused a smile to appear on my face and a small blush up my neck.

"Thank You Derek. I really needed to hear that..."

It was true, I was always hating how I looked because of what George did to me, and having people, kind people like the Team reassure me about it, makes me feel so much better about myself and I became better, even if it was just a small thing. "I miss him Spence..." I said, on about my imaginary friend. "Who?"

"Michael.."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me and held me close, in a sort of sideways hug. "Just to let you know. If you ever need to, talk to him. Go around the apartment, do it.. I would like to hear the one sided conversation and what you talk about.." I gave a small laugh and relaxed, feeling at complete ease now.

"Of course, as long as you talk to him sometimes too..."

Spencer chuckled and rested his cheek on the top of my head. I felt my eyes close and a sickness rise up in me. "I'm sorry... if i throw up...on you..." I muttered to him and he looked down at me. "Why?" his voice had a little worry in it and I just smiled. "It's not much... I just get... car sick..." I was drifting off, something I knew always helped when I was in a car. Motion sickness was my worst nightmare.

The car stopped as Derek pulled up outside the apartment flats before he got out the car. I was still half in half out, not sure what was going on but thinking it was a dream. I felt my belt get unhooked and someone climb out before dragging me with them and picking me up as I reached the part closest to the door. My breathing was even and I completely relaxed, my head rested on the person's chest as I fell completely asleep.

All I can remember, was the sound of a door unlocking before I was put down onto something soft and comfortable, much better than a sofa. Blankets were pulled up over me gently and the object dipped as someone led next to me.

"Sleep well, Ellie.. I'll be here.."

And I was soon pulled into the lull that was sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Chapter 16 here and I hope you love my book! I have managed to Hit 5000 views and I couldn't be happier! This is my most popular book and I am so glad you all love it! Please, Review, fav and follow. It helps me out and shows me that it's a good book. And I do love feedback because it helps me improve the book**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I only own Ellie, George and David. Nothing else. Criminal Minds is not mine (Unfortunately)**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Apartment 26A**

**July 31st 2013: 6:30am**

It had been over 3 months since I met Spencer and he had rescued me from my adoptive father George. Who, along with his 'friends' were now locked away in Prison for the next 7 years. George away for Child Abuse and Child pornography, which is what the other three were put away for, finally. I was glad George didn't do the child pornography about me. It was something I never wanted to think about, because I wouldn't let him get near me like that.

I had been living with Spencer now for a long time. I had been paying rent for the last two months. My job changes at the moment, sometimes I work for a Cafe, but other times I would help them on cases. The worst of the cases, was with a guy called Tobias Hankel, and boy did I hate that one. Spencer had been kidnapped and JJ went into a trauma.

But some really good things had happened. I had grown close to the team in the months, and I was even there to help JJ, who had her first son, Henry. I was there when she went into labour and the others were on a case. I was also there, when Spencer held him, and JJ had said that both he and Garcia were Henry's godparents. It was a great day and I was glad to be a part of it.

It was a wonderful feeling, to see that they were like this. Just everything that happened was the best it could be, despite what we have all been through. I was back to full weight. I had healed properly from my kidnapping in April. I was feeling perfect and much better than I had in a long, long time.

I got up off the sofa I had been sitting on before stretching. It was meant to be the teams day off, and I was glad to enjoy it with them, since I didn't have any jobs at the moment, however, I was still waiting on a reply from Aaron about a full time Job on his team as a consultant. I had got all my degree's before I became homeless, and now I wanted to join up. Unfortunately, you have to be at least 23 to become a special agent, and I was a few years off of i, but they were making an exception, just like they did with Spencer..

I made my way into the kitchen, yawning slightly as I moved around it, making coffee and starting up breakfast. It had become a habit from my first month here. Making the breakfast and coffee, Spencer enjoyed it tremendously, mainly because in his words, _The coffee is better than anything I have ever tasted_.

Which always made me happy.

I moved around the kitchen quick, making sure there were no dirty plates as the bacon cooked in the frying pan. I loved to cook, so much that I was actually planning on asking David if we could have a small get together around his house, and where we could cook together.

_One, two, three and four, the Devil's knocking at your door_

I had Heaven Knows, by The Pretty Reckless stuck in my head. I had been getting to know music again. It had changed so much, that I actually preferred Bach's Goldberg variations to the new pop stuff now a days... Then again, I always loved to play the piano. I put away the plates I had just cleaned up and began to butter bread just as Spencer walked in right on time, wearing nothing but his boxers once more.

This had also become a reoccurrence...

I avoided looking to him as I finished plating up the breakfast for both of us. "Morning Spencer," I said to him as he grabbed his coffee and sipped some. "Morning Ellie. Did you sleep well?" I nodded my head and grabbed both our plates of food before following him into the living room. "I did, much better than It was a few months ago." He gave this huge warming smile and my heart fluttered.

It had been happening for a while now, I was feeling nervous around him, I had to avoid looking at him when he was in his boxers because I knew I would stare. All in all, I had feelings inside me, I hadn't ever felt properly before. Well except towards my imaginary friend Michael, but that never went anywhere...

We sat down, and I passed him his food before slowly tucking into mine. "No coffee for you?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah.. I feel strange if I have coffee, I don't like it. So I'm not having any..." He gave me a worried glance and I stopped eating to cough. I had had this cold coming on for more than a few days now, and I had no idea where it came from...

"Still not feeling the best..?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, I don't know where it's come from. I don't usually get ill... But alas, I must put up with it. It would be illogical not to." He laughed at my slight mock on Spock. That was one thing we found out about each other. He loved Star Trek, and got me to watch a bit, and while at this point, I didn't have work. He let me stay home and watch it. To which, I got through: The original Series, The Next Generation, Enterprise, Deep Space Nine and Voyager, not to mention the reboot films too...

"I regret what I have done to you... I still have no idea how it only took you what..." he tried to think, "a month and a half to finish 5 series of Star Trek, and all the films... It's astounding..." I laughed and smiled happily. "Well, I'm full of surprises." We always found it peaceful to laugh about things. I was his light away from the dark of his work, and he was my light in the times of loneliness.

It was perfect.

"So... no work today, but we're both still up at 6:30.." I laughed and he nudged my shoulder as we finished our small breakfast. "Gives us more time to hang around each other... Which we both like so much.." I nodded my head and took the two plates while he drank his coffee. Each day, I realised after breakfast, that I felt more and more nervous in my pyjamas... Which just consisted of a pair of underwear, and a large shirt, which was one of his.

I began to wash up the dishes, just as I always did. I made sure there was never a dirty plate in the house, I had to. It was a sort of habit and I needed it to keep me calm. I knew what the feelings were, but if I was to get my join the FBI, it could never happen anyway. It was the one rule... I took in a deep breath before finishing up what I was doing when the phone rang. I headed back into the living room, knowing Spencer was showering, so I grabbed the phone from the side and answered it.

"Ellie and Spencer residence."

I had no idea why I had done that, but I found it hilarious. "Hey, Ellie. It's me.. JJ. We need you and Spencer to come in asap." I took in a deep breath, so much for day off. "Sure, we will be there... in.." I checked my watch. "20 minutes min..." JJ murmured and agreement before she hung up the phone and I headed into Spencer's room, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Spence, we have a case!" I yelled through the door, so he could hear it. The shower went out and within a few minutes the door opened. "Sure... you need a shower?" I nodded my head and avoided looking at him, even if he was in a towel. "It's a good job the bus goes straight there..." I told him as we swapped places and I went into the bathroom with my clothes, which I grabbed from the duffle bag in his room. I always kept them there for now, until I could get my own home.

I shut the door and locked it, putting my clothes on top of the toilet cover before stripping and climbing into the shower Spencer left running for me. I loved showers, they were my favourite. A way to wash away anything happening. I coughed again, my throat hurting from the amount I've actually done. Shaking it off when I finally stopped, I washed myself quickly and made sure it was a thorough clean.

I take pride in what I smell like...

I chuckled a little to myself at the thought and shut the shower off before climbing out and drying myself with the spare towel and changing into the fresh clothes, before using the deodorant we had stored in the room. I knocked on the bathroom door, since it was attached to Spencer's room and waited for a reply. "I'm decent..." i heard through the door and I unlocked it and walked out, looking better.

"Still no need to brush your hair?" I asked Spencer, and he just laughed. "I could say the same about you!" he ran or me and I let off a squeal and tried to dodge him. "Spencer no!" I laughed as he chased me into the living room. "We have to go!" He nearly caught up with me, but me being the weirdo self, jumped over the sofa and landed the other side of it.

"No fair!" He laughed as I grab my shoes, pulling them on while putting my phone in my pocket and putting the spare key back around my neck. Spencer copied me, putting his bag over his shoulder and the phone in his pocket. I looked at what he was wearing as we both headed out into the hallway and down the stairs, making sure the door is locked behind us.

He was wearing a purple shirt, with a purple tie and his dark black trousers. Again, making him look really sexy. To me, anyway. I began to drift as we waited a little for the bus to show up, and I began to imagine a scenario, something I knew would never happen anyway.

_Me kissing Spencer as we get back into the apartment. Clothes being taken off..._

I shook myself out of my own head just as the bus pulled up, aware of the blush growing on my cheeks. I coughed into my hand as I got on, using my spare to show the driver my season pass, which I got because I really hates buses. Spencer sat next to me just as I finished coughing and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I hate this Spencer, I hate being Ill..." I muttered to him, closing my eyes as the bus began to move. Motion sickness was still my worst nightmare, I got it every time I got into a bus or a car. Spencer gripped my hand gently, showing me he was there and I smiled. I always was comforted when Spencer was with me.

It didn't take long until we had gotten to the Bureau, and like I said to JJ, we would be there in 20 minutes. And that's exactly what we did. I climbed off the bus with Spencer, still holding my hand. Derek and Emily walked up next to us, and we let go of each other's hand immediately. "Does anyone know what this is about?" I asked as we put our things on the side and I walked through the detector, where as usual, it bleeped and I was pulled aside.

"Not yet," Derek said as I was scanned with the wand. "Morning Sam," I smiled at him as he finished the scan. "Morning Ellie, how have you been?" I smiled, "I've been good, finally got my routine in place, still recovering from a cold though..." he chuckled and ruffled my hair before letting me past. "Don't forget your badge.." he reminded me and I nodded, pulling out the badge and attaching it to my belt before following Derek, Spencer and Emily into the elevator.

The elevator opened and we piled out, and I spoke up. "Case must be local, JJ said not to bring a go bag..."

"What is the army doing here?"

This time Derek spoke and I knew this case must be a bad one, I kept my mouth shut as we walked into the main area, I still wasn't good with large crowds, but I was going to see this through. But either way, this was not going to be the best case.

I could feel it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so... I know you may or may not want to hear this, but, well... This is Chapter 17, and there are only 21 Chapters to this story. Thanks for following this story...**

**I have however, started on The Second Book ****_The Unbreakable Bond._**** It has two chapters right now, but i'm getting there... and maybe when I reach 4 chapters to it, I will start posting them up. I promise. But this time, when I do Book 2. It will be every Wednesday instead of both Wednesday and Sunday.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, Just Ellie... I swear!**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Bureau**

**July 31st 2013: 7:10am**

"What the Hell is going on?"

Emily, mirrored exactly what I was thinking as we moved around the people, observing the very busy movements of each and every individual. This was not what we expected to be called in for. Spencer moved away from us, heading into the conference room, me, Emily and Derek following him, and immediately seeing a woman in a brownish suit with pills on a tray in front of her.

I coughed a little, clearing my throat, as Spencer removed his bag and watched them all. "Guys, this is Doctor Linda Kimura, Chief of Special pathogens at the CDC.." JJ spoke and I watched as the rest of the team, but Garcia walked in. "Hello." Emily greeted her, not one of us still sure what was going on.

"Hello," Kimura said, "I am sorry to meet under these circumstances." She looked at me as I finished coughing a little and I stayed silent. "What circumstances?" Spencer asked, but Aaron cut in. "We need to get Started..."

There was a silence that followed, and I was very unsure what to make of all of this. "Last night, 25 people were checked into Emergency rooms in and around Annapolis..." JJ said and I glanced down at a case file on the table, with a woman's face on it. Her eyes were red, her skin looked pale and her neck had a lesion on it. I didn't mean to cut off JJ a little when I had, but when I caught the conversation again, she was just finishing up.

"It's now just past 7am the next day, we have 12 dead."

This really wasn't a good case, "Lung failure and Black lesions," Derek said and I nodded my head. "Seems like a poisoning..." Spencer nodded his head. "Anthrax?" Derek questioned, looking up to Emily. "Anthrax doesn't kill this fast..." Spencer cut in, and I looked up at him. "This strain does," Kimura spoke up and I sighed, taking up another copy of the case pictures, exactly the same as the one Derek held in his hands.

I searched through it, listening out to those speaking while I did. "What are we doing about potential mass targets?" Emily asked, "Airports, Malls, Trains?" I cut off after that, hearing one more part to that conversation. "There's a media blackout."

I was wracking my brain, trying to remember why the name Anthrax meant so much to me, and why it made my heart race. I began to try and figure it out, not realising that I was just staring at the picture before me while, looking frustrated. I came back as David spoke.

"A sophisticated strain, only a scientist would be able to do that..."

My heart raced but I didn't take any notice of it, knowing it would be bad to dwell on something. I had learned that much in the months here. "So we build a profile... Start by talking to those left in the hospital..." I spoke up for the first time, and Kimura looked to me. "These lesions are doubling in size in a matter of hours..." Derek said, moving through pictures of the lesions. "It's not the lesions I'm worried about." Kimura said, looking away from me and to him. "It's the lungs..."

"We don't know how to combat the toxins, once they're inside" Dr. Kimura continued. "And the reality is, we might lose them all..." I shook my head, not liking those odds, "The remaining survivors have been moved to a Special wing at Walter Reed Hospital." JJ said before adding something on the end, "Our offices will become a small command centre,"

"We'll be working with the Military scientists from Fort Detrich."

"General Whitworth is coming here?" David cut in, after Aaron had finished talking. "He's in charge of site containment and spore analysis... Determining what strain this is will help inform who's responsible..." Aaron spoke once more and I nodded my head. This would not be a good day.

"My team is in charge of treating all victims," Kimura said and I coughed a little bit, clearing my throat.

"Reid, go with Dr. Kimura to the Hospital, interview the victims," Aaron spoke and I looked up at him, "I would like to go with him," I said, knowing me and Spencer worked well as a team, Aaron nodded and I followed Spencer as he put his bag on his back. It had been a few minutes since we found out we would be working alongside the Military, not that any of us really liked the idea, but this was needed.

"Morgan and Prentiss, there's a HAZMAT team that will accompany you to the crime scene." Aaron continued before looking down to the tray. "There's Cipro, everybody needs to take it before we go." I took a breath, not liking having to take tablets like this, but knew it was best. "We don't know if it's effective against this strain..." Kimura said, not really making me feel any better, "But, it's something..."

I nodded my head as we all took a cup of the tablets and I swallowed mine, I coughed a bit, nearly choking on them, but ended up okay when Spencer rubbed my back. "This is really happening..." Emily said, as Spencer took his after clearing his throat. "We knew this could happen," Aaron said and exchanged looks with the others, "We've done our homework... We've prepared for this..."

"This is it."

* * *

Once everyone had taken their pills, we all left to do our assigned work, Spencer quickly popping into JJ's office where she worked while I went downstairs with Dr. Kimura to get ready in the car. "Agent Allen," she said to me, breaking the silence. "Yes, Dr. Kimura.." I asked as we made our way to her car, "Do you feel okay?" I glanced at her as we stood outside the car. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her, not sure what she was getting at.

"It's just you cough a lot, and I was wondering..." I cut her off and smiled, putting a hand in her shoulder. "Dr. Kimura... I am fine, believe me, I just have a cold, that's all..." I tried to reassure her, but I knew with the events of the outbreak it would be hard to do so. I was glad my name was Allen again, it made me feel better. "It wouldn't be the thing anyway, because I don't get out much.. Just three places in particular.

"The Bureau, home and the restaurant over there..." I pointed to the restaurant across the street and she looked. "I don't get out much, I'm still recovering slightly." I explained and she looked back at me, smiling weakly. "Very well, but please, keep an eye on it." I nodded my head and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I promise. I will... if I don't feel well, I will tell you, and Agent Reid." This seemed to ease her a lot more and she relaxed as I took my hand off her shoulder.

I tried to find the reason why the mention of Anthrax made my heart race, why it made me feel so... scared. Maybe it was because I knew what it could do, and it was the case we were on. We were waiting all but 5 minutes until Spencer came out the building. "Sorry, wanted to see what medical treatment the victims received..." We both nodded our heads before climbing into the car, me in the back seat, Spencer in the front with Kimura driving.

I stayed silent the whole drive, Kimura focusing on the road and Spencer in his own mind, trying to sift through information in his head. I started to cough again and cleared my throat afterwards, not forgetting the looks that Kimura gave me as I did. I smiled reassuringly as she did, trying to keep her mind at ease. "Really, Dr. Kimura. I am okay..." I told her, causing Spencer to look up.

"What's going on?" he asked glancing back at me. "It's nothing much Spence, Dr. Kimura is worried about my cough, she might believe it's the Anthrax, but I've had it a few days now, this strain of Anthrax kills within 10 hours at least. I would be long dead by this time.." I told him and he nodded. "She's right Dr. Kimura, if she was infected with the Anthrax then she would be dead around about now anyway. She just has a cold..."

Kimura nodded but still didn't seem convinced, which kept me worried. _Was I infected?_ I shook my head of the thought, I couldn't be infected. I haven't been anywhere near the crime scenes to be infected. The last time I visited that park, where the crime took place, was when I was living in the tree, a few months ago...

"Ellie, how have you been?"

Spencer pulled me from my thoughts when he spoke to me and I glanced up at him. "I've been good.. working at the restaurant from time to time is tiring, but I enjoy it," Spencer smiled and I smiled back. "We know you got Special Permission from Chief Strauss about working on Cases every now and then when the team thinks we might need and extra head..." I gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, but I actually like how it is... Working Part time allows me more chance to get more money, because I get paid for the restaurant at the end of the month, as well as being paid when I work at the bureau.. So I'm actually getting a good sum of money..." Kimura looked at me in the mirror. "How old are you Agent Allen?" she asked and I thought about it.

"21, but I like working hard, gives me something to do rather than sit around all day..." She smiled and nodded and I was glad we managed to get her mind off my cold. I should be careful of that now. We arrived at the Hospital in just under an hour, which is what we needed. Time was in fact, of the essence here, in trying to save all these people...

We all climbed out the car and made our way inside, Spencer and Kimura leading the way while I stayed a few steps behind. "Spence, I'll wait out here.. while you interview Abby, it might be best, seeing as too many people might alarm her." Spencer nodded and went inside with Kimura, while I stayed outside. I coughed a little and looked around, my throat felt dry and I needed a drink.

"Excuse me..." I said to another Doctor as they walked past me. "Do you know where I could get a drink?" He gave me a small smile and nodded his head, pointing down the hall. "Down there, to the left, there is a small area to get some water.." I nodded and said my thanks before glancing into the room with Abby as I went past, following the Doctors directions.

I soon found the Water cooler and made myself a small plastic cup drink before looking out the window as I sipped it. The water felt nice going down my throat, making it less sore from all the coughing I got. Spencer and Kimura walked past the area I was standing by and I moved over to join them.

"Any luck?"

I asked them with a slight hope that something good could come out this trip, but Spencer shook his head. "We couldn't get much, the aphasia is kicking in meaning we haven't got long." I looked to Kimura for confirmation, to which she just nodded. "We should go back to the bureau, maybe see what we can do there." I suggested and Spencer thought about it. "Yeah, just a few more patients if we can before we move on, better to see what the others say first." I nodded my head and took another drink of the water.

"As long as we have no risk to being contaminated, by all means..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, next update here! I just wanted to say, This is a re-edit to the chapter so I can actually add in a better A/N, mainly because I got a review saying this was a bad cliffhanger for an ending of the book. Thing is. There are 21 chapters to the book and this is Chapter 18, so you have 3 more chapters till the end of the book. Thanks for the support and such and I hope you love the book xx**

**Thanks for following xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**i do not own criminal minds, except for Ellie here**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Walter Reed Hospital**

**July 31st 2013: 1pm**

We never went back to the Bureau, like I suggested, we were now watching as Kimura, tried to save a woman's life, someone poisoned but the Anthrax. I nudges Spencer a little getting his attention, to which he just looked at me. "Does this ever get any easier?" I asked, wondering about the job. "It can, but there are days... days when it just seems like it wont... Like the Tobias case and the time you went missing..." I nodded my head and watched as Kimura walked out of the closed off room, putting a stethoscope over her shoulder and around her neck.

"38 year old, high school History teacher," She said as soon as she left the room and shutting the door behind her. "Leaves two kids behind..." I shook my head as we proceeded down the hallway. "That's now 17 out of 25 dead," Spencer said as we stopped by a small clipboard, presumably to write something down. "This strain is duplicating every 30 to 45 minutes..." Kimura started, looking frustrated, I sipped from my coffee, having got myself one while waiting, "It's poisoning the lungs..."

I wasn't much use here, I wouldn't be much use here, I was more than likely good enough to actually be good at mapping places, and searching the area in my mind, especially since I've been nearly everywhere Quantico has to offer. I was not in the right place.

"-Organ Failure..." I must have zoned out of the conversation for a moment, but what I heard when I came back, did not sound good. "Extreme bacterial amplification..." I sighed at the thought, this was not good. This meant it would get harder and harder to try and slow down the process that is killing the last victims... We wouldn't have very long.

"They would have had to test it at some point," I butted in, giving Spencer something to think about. Something dawned on his face. "Yes, the one who created this, would have to have tested it, to make sure it was working how it should..." Kimura looked at us confused. "What do you mean?" she asked and I nodded my head at Spencer.

"Think about how Scientists work their way up to human testing," I started and allowed Spencer to finish. "They start with rodents, then advance to larger mammals and then, at some point, they do a very small trial run with people." This seemed to sink in to Kimura's head as he continued to speak, and she seemed to understand what we were saying. "There is no way, this is the first human test run..." I told her, and she nodded.

"So we look for other people, who have been brought in with similar symptoms maybe?" I suggested, taking a sip of the coffee. "We would have heard of a previous Anthrax attack..." Kimura said, trying so hard not to be sceptical by what we were saying. "Not if it presented itself as something else..." Spencer said and I took in a deep breath, choking down the cough that tried to break free of my throat.

"Guys, I need some fresh air, in my lungs... I'll meet you outside... maybe..." I muttered and Spencer nodded, patting my shoulder slightly as I passed. He was always different around me, like he cared for me more than the others did. Probably in a sister way, I sighed when I thought that, I didn't want him to think of me in the sister way, I wanted the romantic way. And the worst part was... It could never happen.

Strict Bureau Policy...

Unfortunately.

I made my way outside and took in the air, I only needed a few minutes in the air, this way, I could feel better as I went back inside. I headed into the building after 5 minutes and threw my coffee away, having finished it. I wanted another one. I had been feeling tired more and more and It was because of all the work I was doing, but alas, there is no rest for the wicked.

Reluctantly, I pulled out some more money and walked up to the counter, not looking up at the guy as I ordered another. "Coffee, black please..." I said to him and pulled out the right change. "Right away..." the voice sounded familiar, but I was too tired to even care. I needed the coffee, and I needed it fast. I glanced up and watched as the guy put in some white powder, which I presumed was sugar, since sugar usually went into a black coffee before he moved over and passed it to me, and I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I said taking it and paying the man. "Keep the change..." I walked away, going back outside to keep the fresh air in my lungs.

I sipped it as I leant against the wall, Spencer walked out moments later and I smiled at him. "Any luck?" I asked and he nodded. "JJ and Hotch are checking the records with Garcia about a strain that would have showed up as meningitis instead. All dead within 3 hours, means a higher concentration. I nodded my head and was about to take a sip of my coffee when I went into a coughing fit, taking in the coffee and choking on it.

Spencer moved closer quickly and patted my back, trying to help me as I kept coughing. "Oh jeez..." I said after the fit had passed. "You okay?" I nodded my head. "I went to cough as I went to drink my coffee, inhaled it instead." I let off a small laugh and he smiled. "God, you always find danger, that's the 12th time you've choked on something this last 2-3 months..." He shook his head and smiled.

"Yeah well, I choke on the food a lot, especially soup..." I muttered the last part, not wanting him to hear. "Wait... did you just say soup?" He started laughing and I looked up at him smiling, my heart racing and butterflies in my stomach. Fuck, your laugh...

I internally sighed happily and laughed a little with him. "Yup, that's me... the dangerous woman that can choke on soup..." He shook his head and squeezed my shoulder gently. "Oh Ellie..." he muttered causing the smile to stay on my face.

"Only you..."

* * *

**Walter Reed Hospital**

**July 31st 2013: 4pm**

We eventually ventured back inside and found Kimura as a body covered with a sheet was wheeled past us. "It feels like the plagues of Egypt.." Kimura muttered as Spencer took the lead down the hall. "Ten scourges created by God..." Spencer said afterwards. I spoke up this time, finally deciding to get into the conversation. "Plague six, was unhealable boils..." I started, moving around a Doctor as he went by, "Believed by Biblical Scholars to be caused by Anthrax..."

Spencer glanced back as he put his hands in his pocket, his holstered gun by his right arm and his badge, showing who he was by his left, "That's right." He flashed me a smile as Kimura spoke. "Never missed Sunday School did you?" Kimura smiled, making a small joke to which both me and Spencer replied, "Actually, never been before..."

We looked into Abby's room and I stood by the doorway as they went inside, standing by the glass that overlooks her room. "How is she doing?" Me and Spencer asked in unison. Did we do this often? I pondered as Kimura spoke. "She's a fighter... She's only held on this long because she's young... Young and Strong..." I felt like there was hope at last for this young girl, that was, until Kimura continued.

"But, she's started to bleed into her lungs."

All hops within me vanished and I knew we would lose all of them. "One of four left..." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I hated to think that this young girl would be leaving behind her family, her parents, possibly siblings. "We're running into another problem." Kimura said looking down at the file in her hands.

"When the next of kin has questions... What do we tell them of the cause of death?"

That was a question, I had no idea how to answer. I knew, that the story would get out at some point, and I knew that the profile would be released soon. They would be giving it around about now, especially since we needed to know who the unsub is. Spencer walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "How are you holding up?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea, I'm tired, too much work... I need a few days off I think... My cold may or may not be getting worse.." I said causing Kimura to turn.

"But that's normal since I don't usually get them. "We just need to find this guy, my mind will be at ease and I can rest. I will need it..." Spencer nodded and pulled me into his chest as a hug. I smiled and listened to his heart, not seeing the smile Kimura gave us as he rested his chin on my head. "It will be okay Ellie... remember that..." I smiled. "Yeah, It will..." I muttered.

Being like this, hugging him, feeling completely happy, made me feel so safe and I loved it. Being with Spencer, has helped me in so many ways. Through my step-father, my scars, my weight. He has been with me through thick and thin.

I was falling for him... Hard.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes before I managed to relax and he pulled back. "Come on, you look like you need another coffee.." I chuckled and nodded my head. "Feel like it too..." We set off, leaving Kimura to look through her files, sparing us a glance and a look of worry in my direction.

I ignored the look and followed Spencer heading to grab a coffee and pulling out my money once again. "Jeez...my third one this last few hours... why aren't they working for me?" I laughed a little, and Spencer joined in too. "Guess you just have a tolerance..." he said before spotting Derek just as I did. "What's Morgan doing here?" I put away my money and followed Spencer joining Derek.

"We need you both, we're going to a house..."

We nodded our heads and followed him to his car, me once again, getting in the back while Derek got into the drivers and Spencer the passenger. "Dr. Nichols. We have him as a suspect. We're going to go get him." We both listened and I started coughing again, this time worse than before. "Ellie... are you okay?" Derek asked, sounding worried. "Just a cold..." I said when i got my coughing under control. "If you say so, just keep an eye on it." I nodded my head, feeling tired once again.

"I will Derek, Promise." He gave a smile and went back to observing the road, while I rested my head on the window, just wishing I could close my eyes and rest. I really didn't feel well, and at this point, I was starting to think maybe I was infected with Anthrax, but I knew it was impossible. No matter what, this is not the reason I'm ill... it couldn't be... It was impossible.

Shaking the thought from my head, I glanced out the window, feeling hungry now, but not actually wanting to eat. Which was a bad sign, especially since I just started to get to the right weight again. I wanted to stay at this weight, to feel like it was holding me together instead of just skin over bones. That was all I wanted. We pulled up at the crime, police cars and HAZMAT team.

We would get this son of a bitch, if it was the last thing we did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so i got a review saying about how ending it on Chapter 18 was bad. Yes I know i said there were 21. Yes I know there is now only 19 up. But i post them once on Wednesday and once on Sunday. Its been my process all along. So there will be Chapter 19 today. Then Chapter 20 on Sunday and 21 on Wednesday next week! Okay?**

**Sorry if that sounds patronizing or something, im not very good at writing things out unless its in book form.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to see you to the end!**

**xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, I own Ellie, David and George from this book.**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Dr. Nichols' House**

**July 31st 2013: 5pm**

We were waiting on the go from the HAZMAT inside to tell us when we could go in. "Alright, keep us posted.." Derek said down his radio and I looked towards the house. It was two stories and it looked like an okay building to live in. I stayed close to Spencer, still not feeling the best, but, I was powering through it, wanting to finish this case before I collapse into the sofa bed I brought with the help of Spence.

"Ellie, you really don't look well..."

Derek touched my forehead but couldn't feel anything. "You don't feel like you have a fever, but you're ill with something..." I shook my head and gave him a smile. "I'm fine, just want to get some sleep..." I said, before glancing back at the house. "This guy had people over for a charity even last month..." Derek said, finally talking about the case instead of me.

"We should look around anyway..." I spoke up and Spencer nodded before we headed for the house. "Ow..." Spencer said and I glanced at him, he had caught his hand on the rose bush just outside. I gave a small smile and shook my head. Those always hurt.

We went around the back, the front door having been shut, but this was just to check around us, make sure everything was okay. Once we had checked the back, we all headed for the front again, going for the front door. Derek's mobile rang and he picked up, while me and Spencer ventured inside. We moved past the rose bushes as I heard Derek answer. "Yeah Prentiss, What's up?"

I got in first, opening the door slowly and walking inside. I moved into a room, one that looked so much like a lab, as soon as I stepped inside, I felt faint. My legs gave out and I collapsed, knocking something over in the process, causing it to smash on the ground.

"Reid! Allen!" Derek yelled, but I could barely hear him as Spencer touched my shoulders, not sure what to do. He noticed what I had knocked to the floor as I forced myself to sit. "M.. Morgan, Get back!" Spencer said in a hurry as he rushed to close the glass door, locking it in place. "Get back, get out of here!" I could barely register what was being said as I got to my feet again slowly, and looking at the floor.

I had knocked over a bottle containing the Anthrax, and with the air vents blasting in air, I realised, I had just made everything so much worse. "I'm sorry." I heard Spencer say to Derek before Derek realised what had happened. I swallowed dryly and looked at Spencer. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." I said to him, feeling very dizzy.

"It's okay Ellie..." he moved over to me and supported me, realising just how bad I looked. Spencer moved me away from the Anthrax, sitting me against the wall where I breathed, watching his every move to keep me focused. He set about to clean up the mess, moving it to allow a clear way of moving around the room as he glanced around it.

I coughed again, knowing I was bad. "Spencer..." I said to him, my voice weak. "Yes, Ellie?" he stopped looking around the room and crouched down next to me. "I think... I think... I was already... infected..." I muttered, watching his expression. "What makes you say that?" he said, trying to keep me talking. "All the coughing, the way Derek and Kimura looked at me. It didn't seem right... Like it was... actually happening..." I explained to him.

"My tiredness... the reason the coffee's weren't helping..." I said, trying to explain to him. "Anthrax, takes 1-6 days to kill someone... I've been ill, for... 3 days..." Spencer shook his head and took my face in his hands. "No, you have not been poisoned.. Okay?" the look of terror in his face, made me question everything I ever thought.

I pushed him away a little as I went into a coughing fit, finding it difficult to draw in a breath in between. Spencer rubbed my back as we heard an ambulance approach, "I'm sorry..." I muttered again when I finally got my coughing under control and my breath back. "Is that... who we're looking for?" I asked when I saw a man, wearing glasses and blood around his head. "Yeah, that's Dr. Nichols..." I sighed.

This day, wasn't going well for me, for anyone and that means that I knew we were done for. I was going to die. I knew that. I mean, Anthrax that kills and has already killed nearly all of the 25 people it infected. And now.. me and Spencer. I hated this so much...

"We can do this Ellie, you just sit there and rest. I will have a look around the room..." I nodded my head and kept my eye on the door, where I knew somehow that any minute, Derek would appear with Hotch. It took longer to get from the Hospital to here, than it did with the Bureau. "Hotch, I really messed up this time..." Spencer said down the phone as he looked out the window.

I forced myself to my feet and stumbled over to him. "Spence... it was... my fault..." I muttered to him before using him as a support. "No, Ellie sit down... please..." I saw Aaron look at me with Derek and another guy, who I presume is the General, judging by his clothes. "No, I'm staying right here..." Spencer said through the phone and I nodded my head. "I'm already exposed, we're already exposed, it's not gonna do us any good to stop working the case."

I smiled a little and moved away from Spencer as he walked around. I began to do the same thing, looking through the files as best as I could without knocking anything over once again. "My best chance is to stay here, see if there's a cure." I started coughing again and covered my mouth. "Find out who killed Dr. Nichols..."

I took in a deep breath once I had stopped coughing and began to work again, ignoring the specks of blood on my hand. "Don't bother, it's not going to do us any good. We're already infected..." I watched Spencer hang up the phone and put it away as I searched through a pile of papers. I could feel every movement I was doing, how hard it was to keep going and not be out of breath.

"Ellie... are you okay?" I nodded my head. "I'm fine... keep working..." I said before coughing into my hand once again. Spencer reached into his pocket, pulling out a tissue before handing it to me. I took it and smiled a little at him, coughing into it the next time I had to. It was getting worse for me, and the problem is, I knew if I was to die, I wouldn't get to say the one thing I always wanted to say, from the moment after he saved me.

_I am in love with you_

I knew I had one last chance with him today. And I was going to use it, to help save the lives of others around us, catch this killer and keep everyone safe, and if possible, get the cure. I might die, but at least Spencer wont...

I felt energy sort of surge through me as I thought this. That was what I was fighting for. For Spencer, for the people around him. They knew him longer and will miss him most. Henry needs him. I let off a deep sigh before moving around the room with a new found energy. "Why is it neat this side?" I asked myself, sorting through the papers before putting them back exactly where I found them.

My hands shook as I continued to exert energy. It had been over 5 minutes now, I wasn't sure, but I had found nothing but dead animals in cages, and scraps of paper. "I see cages filled with dead animals." He said before I piped up, knowing we were on speaker on the other side. "I see signs of a struggle, probably before Dr. Nichols was murdered..."

I kept searching, knowing at some point my mind will click and I will sort of figure it all out. My heart was beating fast, but my breathing was even, that was a sign that I had either drunk too much coffee, or my adrenaline was high, or... both. "Equipment's missing, there's a large desk. Clutter over the surface..." I looked up, having not been that side yet. "Wait... you got a cluttered desk?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I got a desk that's smaller but much neater..."

Spencer joined me and looked it over. "Yeah, it's organised, functional..." there was a silence and I knew one of the others were speaking. "Two sets of handwriting.." I started coughing again and moved away from Spencer using the tissue. I pulled it back after a few moments and looked at it sadly. There was blood splotching it now, and I knew my end was near. "Everything okay Ellie?" I hid the tissue quickly in my hand and nodded. "Yes, all good. Just coughing..." He could tell something was up and I felt instantly sad once more.

I loved him... I needed to tell him soon...

"I'm looking at instructions on how to boil lab-grade broth, sterilize lab equipment and transfer spores," Spencer said and my vision started going. "Spence..." I said before i collapsed forwards, barely giving him time to catch me. I heard a yell down the phone, "Reid? Reid?!" Spencer put me against the wall once again and picked up the phone again. "I'm here..."

"Ellie, collapsed..."

I was only getting one side of the conversation, which was more than enough to tell me that the others were worried about me. "He has a partner... maybe even a protégé..." I nodded my head. "Find out... who his partner is..." I said to Spencer who repeated it. Spencer put the phone down again and crouched by me. "Ellie..." I shook my head, stopping him from continuing.

"Don't worry about me... The needs of the many... Outweigh the needs of the few..." I told him, knowing he would get the Star Trek Quote. "Ellie..." I covered his mouth. "No.. Look out for the others to save them, and you might save us both too... please." I nearly begged him at this point, he had to understand I was just one person, he needs to save the others of the world.

_What is one life? Compared to millions of others...?_

I coughed into the tissue again, feeling too weak to stand. Spencer stood up and looked at me sadly before getting back to work. It was this, or never. I watched Spence as he picked up his phone, stared at it for a few minutes before dialing someone.

"Reid wow, no witty Garcia greeting for me?" I looked at him, it looked like he was close to crying. There was a silence before he answered again, "I uh, Garcia, do you think you can do something?" more silence, "I uh... I know... I can't call my mom... without uh..." he cleared his throat, "without alerting everyone at her Hospital..." I closed my eyes, I knew what he was going to do.

"I uh... Need you to record... a message for her. In case, anything happens to me..." I felt upset now, I knew I loved him and I needed to tell him and watching him, call his mom, without any chance of me giving him any privacy... Won't be nice, because I will probably start crying. "I hope you're right, but if you're not, I really wanna make sure, that she hears my voice."

I could feel it happening, tears filled my eyes and i closed them, hoping it wouldn't have to end this way. I never had a mom or dad, and I knew it might be hard to do all this. I never actually got to say anything to my parents. I barely remember them.

"Are you ready?"

I took in a deep breath and tried to keep myself composed.

_I'm so sorry I did this Spencer_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Next Chapter here! I hope you love it! I loved writing it! So... please review, comment whatever. I love to see what you write and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds, just Ellie, George and David**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Dr. Nichols' House**

**July 31st 2013: 6pm**

I sat still, watching Spencer. It was all my fault he was in the position, in this, life and death situation. I should have gone to Dr. Kimura, like I said I would if i felt any different, _but why didn't i?_ I knew why, I was scared of what it would come up, that it was something bad, but by doing so I endangered Spencer, the one guy I would never want to hurt.

I closed my eyes and listened to his as he started talking to his mom, as a recording. "HI, Mom. This is Spencer, I just... um... I just really want you to know, that I love you and i-" he cut off clearing his throat. "I need you to know that, I spend every day of my life, proud to be your son..." Tears fell down my face and I was close to crying, I would have given anything, to be able to talk with my parents, anything in the world.

I heard a noise by the door and Spencer said a quick 'Gotta go' before shutting his phone off. "Ellie, are you okay?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes as he crouched next to me momentarily, stroking my cheek soothingly. "Dr. Reid," we both looked up at Kimura, who walked in wearing a full HAZMAT suit. "You, look nice..." Spencer commented and I went into another coughing fit, coughing up blood, but this time Spencer seeing.

"I haven't been in this outfit for a while..." She gave a small laugh and crouched down next to me, looking me over. "Agent Allen?" I looked up at her, realising just how pale my skin was as she checked me over. "You got two different strains of anthrax in your body, how are you still alive?" she asked and I gave a weak smile. "I have... a high tolerance... to drugs..." I muttered, feeling completely exhausted. "Okay, I need you to stay awake for me... Can you try that?" I nodded my head and she stood up to get back to work.

"How are the patients doing?" Spencer asked but she stopped him, "Let's worry about you and Miss Allen..." Spencer started to defend himself, "Actually, I feel fine. It's just Ellie... If she got 5 times the amount, then she will need the cure now." I stared ahead at the door, hoping and praying to get someone to distract me, keep me awake, while they worked.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "Ellie, here..." my voice was bad, and was getting harder and harder to speak, but I tried anyway. "Hey, bud, is there anything you want me to do?" Garcia asked me and I gave a weak smile. I glanced up at Spencer and Kimura as they set about working to find the cure, leaving me on the phone. "Can you, record a message for me... like you did for Spence?" I asked, coughing away from the phone, "I fear I won't have long..."

I could hear the shake of Penelope's curls when I said that, "Now sweet pea, you are going to have forever... Who's the message for?" I ignored the small argument that Kimura and Spencer had as I spoke, "The team... first... then it's for Spencer... afterwards..." I said and I heard her intake of breath.

"Okay, one moment..."

I waited a few seconds before she said 'Ready' and I began to speak.

"Hey, guys, I just wanted to say... Thank you. For everything you have done for me." I coughed a little. "You've been like a family to me, and I'm so glad that, I have you all in my life, even if it was for a short amount of time." I started coughing again and waited a few before I felt better. "There was... is... so many things... I want to do with you all, to do as a family... Watch Henry grow up, and Jack too..." I coughed up blood again. "Thank you all..."

I stayed silent for a little bit until I took a deep breath, readying myself for the next part. "To... Spence.." I said and glanced up at him, where he was too busy going around the room looking for things to help us. The cure especially. "Thank you so much... for these... last few months... even if they are my last, you have made them... enjoyable.. and fun. You introduced me... to a show, that makes... me feel important... and as I said... The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few..."

I took in another deep breath. "There was, so many things... I want to say to you... but the one i needed... to do here... I cant... because, it's not... right to do it... like this... if I... get the courage... you might... already know... what it is... Goodbye..." I was silent and I heard Penelope say through the phone. "We love you too..." I hung up, putting my phone away before getting to my feet slowly. "Ellie, no wait..." Spencer helped me up and i gripped his shirt in my hands.

"Spence... I can't wait... I feel like I'm shutting down... it's now... or never..." I muttered, mainly to myself, but he could hear it. "What... what do you mean?" he asked as I looked him in the eyes. I moved closer slightly and kissed his lips gently, savouring the feeling of them on mine. I pulled back after a second, knowing he wouldn't feel the same way. "I'm sorry... I'm... in love... with you..."

He went to Speak to me, but my eyes closed, my body going completely limp, "Kimura!" I hear him yell before he lowered me to the ground and I fell into the darkness that was my own mind.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Dr. Nichols' House**

**July 31st 2013: 6:30pm**

My heart raced as I lowered Ellie to the floor, calling Kimura over. "She... She collapsed..." I said moving the hair out her face. "Dr. Reid, we need to get her out of here soon..." I nodded my head and helped to sit her up, resting her against the wall, to make sure her airways were left open. My phone rang and I picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey Kid, how you doing?"

It was Morgan, "I've seen better days..." I told him looking down to Ellie as I stood up. "Well, you got me and Garcia..." I gave a short nod of my head before Garcia answered, "Hey, Reid." she said sounding terribly upset. "How's Ellie?" I took in a shaky breath. "I... I don't know... she collapsed... she's unconscious..." I felt completely upset.

_She loved me..._

I couldn't have just kissed her back, why couldn't I have done it. I scratched the back of my neck nervously before I went into a small coughing fit, putting a tissue to my mouth as I did. "Reid, stick with me..." Morgan said and I got it under control. "Prentiss and Rossi don't think the partner was a co-worker." He said and I began to look around the room again, "can you tell us anything else about him?"

I searched through my brain as I spoke. "We... uh... ahh... already been through everything..." I said at last, "Come on Kid, I know you're not thinking straight, but the Reid I know wouldn't stop looking." I took in a breath, he was right, I wouldn't stop looking. Not if it meant that Ellie would die here. I felt a small surge of energy in my body and I began to look around once more, talking fast.

"Alright, alright..." I said down the phone running over to the cluttered desk, clearing my throat. "Okay, I see uh.. a framed photograph of Dr. Nichols teaching..." I moved the picture as I said it, helping me to see what I have and haven't done. "I see uh..." I searched through files, still holding the phone to my ear. "I see a Binder with syllabi, course assignments going all the way back to the 1970's..." Morgan spoke up once I had finished. "So he kept a scrapbook of himself as a professor, that tells us that he values himself as an educator..."

"A teacher..."

Some dawned on me and I pulled back slightly, before running to the other side of the room, past Kimura. "I saw something earlier..." I stated checking the smaller desk. "I didn't..." I swallowed the lump in my throat when I saw Ellie. "I didn't make a connection to it..." I started, looking away from Ellie. "Or to the partner, but he has a study on Anthrax..." I picked up a file with it all written down on it.

"He has an annotated bibliography, table of contents..." I said putting the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I began to skim through the pages. "It's formatted like a thesis, and has writing in the margins in red in. Like the way a teacher grades a paper..." I knew we were onto something now, it was only a matter of time.

"Nichols wouldn't have let just anyone in here..." I said to then glancing down at Ellie, "but, he may have opened his lab, for educational purposes, as a teacher..." I found it slightly harder to breathe as I spoke, guess I always spoke to fast for anyone. "So the partner must have appealed to him as a student, Nichols is helping him with his thesis..." Morgan said and Garcia spoke up.

"I can.. I can look up Local PhD students..." she said and Morgan agreed. "Yeah, check the sciences, Biochemistry, microbiology." I nodded my head in agreement and crouched next to Ellie as they worked. Making sure that she was still breathing and alive. She stirred a little, barely but it's there. I kissed her forehead. "It's okay Ellie, I'm here..." I rested my forehead on hers as Garcia spoke again.

"Uh, cross-checking with names of former employees or customers with grievances at the bookstore..." there was a small silence and she spoke again. "Nothing, my doves..." I thought about it as I got up, searching through the paper again as I coughed slightly. "Listen to this..."

"This country, is woefully unprepared. Every household, should have a 2 month supply of Cipro, Hospitals are in need of bio-safety, level four decon wings..."

"Wait, that's Verbatim to what we heard from Nichols..." Morgan said and I rubbed the back of my neck. "The partners adopted Nichols view as his own..." I gave a small cough to clear my throat and glanced at Ellie, who Kimura has checked over as she woke up. I gave a small smile as Ellie looked over to me weakly, she didn't even look here with us, in the room.

"The Chapters, are on setting up triage and mobile emergency rooms. I don't think this paper was written by a science student.." I said down the phone, glancing briefly at the paper before back to Ellie. "It's about City preparedness and response..."

"So Garcia, check with students in the social studies... public policy, urban planning..." Morgan said and I heard the typing of Garcia. "Hot to trot!" Garcia said, signalling she had found something. "There's a Chad Brown, School of Public policy at U and M..." she said and I let off a small breath, glad we found something. "Matches a Chad Brown, former employee of the book shop..."

"That's got to be him..."

"Totally," I felt relieved that we could finally catch this guy, but I felt bad that me and Ellie were stuck here, with very little chance of a cure. " He's been in the doctoral program on and off for five years. Nix on a steady job, and was slapped with a restraining order from his former girlfriend and has been arrested and released twice at protect rallied In D.C." I felt more relaxed now, "I'll tell Hotch..."

I licked my lip and Morgan spoke once more. "Kid, you did real good, now get the Hell outta there..." I coughed a little and said a quick bye, hanging up before Kimura came over calling my name. "Dr. Reid..." she said and I glanced at her. "You said the cure would be hidden somewhere we wouldn't suspect..." She held up an inhaler.

"What about Nichols' inhaler?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys. Yeah, so this is it. The finale. I do hope you have enjoyed this book as much as I have, I know I have practically asked every time, but i do love to see approval. Because it's what makes me think people really like my stuff. And well, Im sad to say, I dont want this book to end, its one of the first proper ones (without an actual series) that I have done, and it's my favourite by far. So...**

**I just wanted to say, Thank you so much for sticking with me on this journey, encouraging me to write it more and more. I have my sister Tina to thank for telling me it's a great book and that I should. And my friend MrsJohnReese for allowing me to practically rant to her (while i help her) about this being the last chapter.**

_**But,**_** it will not be the last one. There Will be a book 2, so just keep and eye out for ****The Unbreakable Bond**

**Thank you once more...**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Ellie's POV**

**Dr. Nichols' House**

**July 31st 2013: 7pm**

I was awake again, unsure properly where I actually was, or what was going on, but I was okay. "Come on Ellie..." Spencer put his arm around my back and his other one under my legs, picking me up. "Spence..." I muttered, my voice barely there. Whatever was going on, this was hopefully not the end of me or him. With my head rested against his chest, we were led outside into the light again.

My head hurt and I tried to hide it, no idea what the hell was happening except we were put into a tent before Spencer rested me on my feet, making sure I could stand as people In HAZMAT put a plastic sheet between us and the others before hosing us down with water. Spencer coughed a little before my legs nearly gave out and he caught me.

"Now is not the time to fall... we found it... while you were out... we found what we think is the cure..." he said to me and I smiled. "Okay... Yeah, they're hosing them down now..." I Glanced up and saw Derek outside, where I smiled weakly. "I haven't got long Spence..." I told him turning back to Spencer who had me held by the waist. "I know, but just hold on okay?"

I nodded my head and continued to get hosed down, not really caring about the water as it hit me, just the fact that his arm was around my waist. The sun was still up, and how that really was, baffled me, but hey, It was the Summer after all, it was bound to happen. I shook my head a little, coughing slightly. "All right..." I heard Derek say and looked back to him.

"They're checking out Brown's house."

"Go help Hotch..." Spencer said and I nodded in agreement. "Hotch has plenty of people helping him..." I shook my head. "He needs you more than we do.." I managed to say, my voice stronger. "Reid, Ellie, I'm gonna see you off to the Hospital..." Derek stated and I shook my head. "We're about to get naked, so they can scrub us down.." Spence said and I added something onto the end of it. "Do you really want to see that?"

"I'll check on you later."

I smiled at how that worked and how he seemed to agree that it was the best thing, but I knew we would still have to get naked. Not that I wanted to. "Take good care of them..." Derek told Kimura and she looked up before nodding. "Get this to the lab," she said to another person in HAZMAT, handing them something before looking at us. "I hope you're right about this..."

Spencer glanced up at her, his wet hair sticking to his face. "So do I..." he let go of me and a HAZMAT man took hold of me, keeping me standing, while Spencer started to undo his shirt buttons. I looked down at myself, knowing if I didn't look away, I would stare. "Come on, let's get you scrubbed down..."

I didn't hear that part, I just heard what Kimura said when Spencer took off his tie. "Dr. Reid, did you cut yourself?" There was a lesion on his wrist, and I knew that it was bad. I had kept it hidden, but I had them growing too, had been since I collapsed. "I got.. them too.." I managed to get out, glancing at Kimura and away from Spencer's hand.

I swallowed dryly and closed my eyes as the HAZMAT guy holding me, helped to take off my buttoned polo shirt and jeans. I could feel my panic rise and my heart race fast, my breathing sped up. "Ellie... look at me..." Spencer said and I looked at him. "Would, you like me to do it instead?" I nodded my head quickly and Spencer moved to help me.

I couldn't have someone else do it, because I remembered what George used to do, used to try to do, and what he did do, those months ago. But with Spencer, it was better, because he helped me bathe and dress during the recovery months, I trusted him. I kept my eyes on his and he smiled, trying to keep me calm as he undressed me, taking off my shirt before my trousers, leaving me in my underwear.

"We need her completely stripped..." Kimura said to him and he nodded. "Please... understand my methods..." She nodded and he stripped down to his boxers. "It makes her feel better when, someone else does the same thing... It's something I learned..." Kimura didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyway, as Spencer unclipped my bra and looked at me. "You want Kimura to do the rest?" I shook my head and smiled. "I will be okay..."

He smiled too and took off my bra and pants, leaving me naked. I closed my eyes, knowing that they could see all my scars and dark splotches on my skin. "What... happened?" Kimura asked as the HAZMAT team started to scrub me down as Spencer took off his boxers. I made sure not to open my eyes. "My step dad happened..." I muttered, "Three months ago, when I first met the team..."

I could hear Kimura take a deep breath before she set to scrubbing down Spencer. "Ellie.. it's okay... you don't have to tell them..." I nodded my head and smiled a little. "I feel better, is that strange?" I asked Kimura and she swapped places with another guy. "Open your eyes, let me look..." I opened my eyes and looked at her, avoiding to look at Spencer, since I haven't seen him naked yet. Kimura checked my pupil dilation and looked me over.

"It appears the strain you had before going into that room, was counteracted by the Cipro... which means it was a curable strain, now you only have the same one that Spencer has been infected with..." I nodded my head, that was good news to me.

As soon as the scrubbing was finished, we were put into new clothes and rested on gurneys. "I want to go with Spencer..." I told her, but she shook her head. "We only have one bed per Ambulance..." I took in a deep breath and Spencer reached over, taking my hand. "You will be fine, close your eyes and pretend I'm there... okay?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

The Anthrax was still bad in my system, and I wasn't out of the woods yet, but I was at least more alert. I was wheeled into an ambulance to which I closed my eyes and tried to relax, imaging Spencer with me. I started coughing, feeling ill again. "How are you feeling?" the man asked me, and I glanced at him. He was wearing a Military uniform, goes by the name of Colbert, according to his badge.

"I'll... and my throats... dry..." I said to him, feeling tired again. "Tired too..." He nodded his head and used a stethoscope to check my heart. "You seem to be okay for now, but you're pale and red, in places.." I nodded my head and he put in a cannula, to help feed me oxygen and breathe better. I led back and tried to keep calm. "I'm sorry for what your step-dad did to you..." Colbert said and I looked at him.

"I overheard what they were saying in the containment.."

I took a deep breath and licked my lips. "Yeah, I am to, but I have Spencer to help me out..." He smiled, "He loves you too..." I gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" I asked him and he smiled, "Nothing, it's nothing..." he shook his head and I finally realised we had been moving. I began to choke as I coughed, unable to properly breathe.

I grabbed Colbert's leg and held onto it, trying to breathe. "Ellie... Ellie.. stay with us..." I was losing focus and my grip slackened. "We're losing her!" Colbert yelled and I fell unconscious once again.

_Why did it have to be me?_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

**Walter Reed Hospital**

**August 1st 2013: 3pm**

I was slowly waking up on the bed, a cannula in my nose and my head propped up. I shifted slightly, feeling something attached to my index finger and the sound of someone scoffing their faces filled my ears. "Are you eating Jello?" I muttered, my voice a little hoarse from the lack of use, but still strong enough to be heard.

"Hmm.." I heard Morgan say and I slowly opened my eyes, trying to avoid the light. "Hey kid," he said properly this time. "Hey Doc, look who's back." I moved slightly and could hear footsteps coming into the room. "Is there any more Jello?" I asked and Kimura spoke up. "Hey, not so fast..." she said smiling, "What happened?" I asked, looking to Morgan as I rubbed my stomach.

"You're gonna be alright Kid, and we got Brown." I nodded my head a smile across my face, "It's over." I felt instantly better, knowing that many lives were saved. "How's Abby?" I asked, and Kimura smiled. "She's on the mend... and so are the four others..." She said, "You were right about where to look for the cure."

A bigger smile crossed my face and despite looking weak, I managed to feel great. "Why was Dr. Nichols making Anthrax in the first place?" I asked, before Morgan spoke up. "He was a brilliant scientist downgraded to working on the flu..." I shook my head, why did he do that?

A few hours later, I was up and ready, dressed in fresh clothes and feeling stronger. Derek stayed by my side most of the time, making sure I was steady and supported me when I needed it, now all I needed was to see Ellie...

"Where can I find Ellie?"

I asked Derek as we walked through the halls. "Well..." Derek seemed nervous and rubbed the back of his neck. "What is it?" I asked, my heart racing in worry and fear. "She wasn't so good when she was brought in..." I swallowed dryly. "She struggled and screamed and just wasn't herself... It took four nurses and a military officer to hold her onto her bed, before being strapped down."

I looked shocked. "She's in restraints?" Derek nodded and led me into a room where Ellie was lying unconscious on a bed, her arms and legs tied to the bed. "Oh Ellie..." I sounded so sad as I approached her, stroking her cheek gently. "We had no idea what was going on, best bet was that a memory hidden away, surfaced, and it panicked her..."

I nodded my head, only half listening as I continued to stroke her cheek. "Get off me..." Ellie said, her voice quiet but full of anger. "Ellie... it's me Spencer..." I pulled my hand away and she opened her eyes. "Spence?" I smiled and she let off a sigh of relief. "Damn doctors keep touching my face... and I don't like it..." She said and I gave a small chuckle.

"How you feeling?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Been better, but hey, I'm okay, and will be in a couple of hours." I nodded my head and she twisted her wrists. "The only reason these are still on, is because I don't like the Doctor who checks up on me..." she laughed a little and I undid the restraints.

She pushed herself to sit up and rubbed her wrists. "So... You like me?" I asked her and she blushed a little. "Yes, I do, and I have for a while now..." A smile grew across my face and I felt instantly better. "I'm gonna leave..." Derek left the room, and I just kept smiling at her. "I've been trying to find the right time to do it myself..." I told her and it was her turn to smile.

"You know, it's been so long, and our last kiss, was under strange circumstances..."

I laughed and she did too, before I leaned in closer and pressed our lips together gently. She kissed me back exactly the same our lips moving in sync and I lost myself. Her lips, were as soft as I always imagined, her smile was just beautiful and she was so intoxicating. I was surprised I never fell for her sooner.

We pulled back after a few moments and both smiled, a small laugh escaping us. "I love you so much..." she said to me and I kissed her lips gently. "I love you too so much..."

Ellie moved over on the bed and I sat next to her, wrapping my arms around her and held her close. This wasn't exactly how I imagined telling her, but I wouldn't have it any other way...

She rested her head on my chest and I run my fingers through her hair. "I have never been so comfortable about relationships before..." I told her finally, feeling a little nervous about it. "Does this mean I'm you girlfriend?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Well... the only other relationship I had, ended badly..." she muttered, shifting a little and holding onto my shirt. "What do you mean?" I asked her, feeling worry fill me.

"I remembered now... and everything that happened... It's why I had to be restrained when they stuck needles into me and such to draw blood and give me the cure..." she explained, still holding onto me, seemingly listening to my heart beat. "I'm not sure I follow..." I told her, really curious. "The one guy, the one guy I thought I could trust, broke it. and nearly ruined my life... I was stupid... I was young..." She muttered.

"Ellie... I'm not sure I follow..." I was getting scared now, not liking how she seemed to avoid speaking of him. "I was 15... it lasted two years... its exactly the reason I left when I was 17... it's the other reason I left when I was 17. He's the only one I know who would infect me with Anthrax." I made her look at me. "Who, who is it Ellie...?" I asked her, worry now in my voice.

"Michael Sullivan... My ex-boyfriend."


End file.
